The Eyepatch and The Nightmare
by Zero The Cloud
Summary: The Eyepatch and The Nightmare is a custom Fan Fiction Invented and written by me personally, The Story contains many crossovers from many video games and Anime, also containing many references to those or others. Hope you enjoy! (A character based off of Ken Kaneki from Tokyo ghoul lives a reletively normal life... during the day, but what does he do all night? Leave a Review plz
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Javier is the type of person people stay away from. In school he is the "loner" always sitting in the corner on his own. Most people were afraid of him considered him "creepy" and for the right reasons too. Only on his 1st day after the transfer he sent the biggest school bully to the hospital for a few weeks. He didnt have many friends. As he was a foreigner and lived alone he hardly ever spoke. His father, Vito Scaletta was the leader of the Italian mafia. Javiers mother died when he was 6 so he doesn't really remember her well. They were right to be scared of him. During the day he was a student at the Rito Academy, during the night he was a killer someone who killed without any regret, without a single flinch he took lives like he did it for breakfast... well he did do it for breakfast, literally.

His days were an endless cycle. He got up, took a shower, ate second breakfast, got dressed for school and went out. School was boring, he knew possibly more than the teachers so they wouldn't bother asking him any questions in class. Since nobody ever spoke to him he spent all of his lunch lying on the grass at the back of the school looking up at the clouds. After school he headed to the grocery store and then home. Going to the store was also a rutine. If he had all he needed he would just buy a half litre ice cream cup, and some snacks. Of course he wouldnt eat them. Only shove them into the cupboard where all the other snacks only ever ate the ice cream. The snacks cupboard was used actually but he bought way too much in comparison to how much he ate. He cooked dinner himself then either took a nap for the rest of the day or would head out to his uncles to practice shooting and throwing knives.

After returning from his uncles place or waking from his nap, he would put his mask on and put his hood up. This is where the hunt began. Each night Javier recieved a bag with cash and Letters. Those letters contained names of people that were to be killed. The police strangely would not go after they often requested his help. He recieved the codename and street name "Eyepatch" as his mask covered his right eye. That's basically his life. The teachers except for one, his homeroom teacher, had no idea about his nightlife and codename. Everyone would talk about eyepatch yet even in his school. Little did they know he was sitting right beside them.

Eyepatch always wore his black jumper, even over his uniform he also always carries around 2 of his hand made by a member of his father mafia talon daggers and two of his custom made M29 revolvers 8 3/8 inches long, matte hides the guns on his back and the daggers under his guns, attached to the belt also on his back. Other than that nothing ever changed in his life. Same old boring routine. Sleep, School Nap or training and killing then repeat. Not until a certain new student joined his school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"My name is Kurumi Tokisaki, I will be your new classmate" said the girl.

She had lovely black hair tied in two pig tails downwards. She only had her right eye visable as the left was covered by her hair. It kind of reminded him of his own face under his mask. She looked kind of cute in that uniform...

WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! He shook the thought out of his head immediately.

"Kurumi you will be sitting..."

"There" she cut the teacher off before he could finish his sentence and pointed to the seat behind was always empty, nobody wanted to sit anywhere near the infamour Javier, especially since everyone knew who his father was.

Kurumi walked through the room and as she was walking all the boys looked back at her and the girls rolled their eyes. When she got to her seat she put down her bag and sat behind her desk. She leaned over the desk and whispered into his ear.

"Hello Eyepatch." She said in a quiet tone.

Some guys looked at Eyepatch jealously but he looked back at them with a murderous look and they quickly turned away. So she knew who he was huh, whatever not like it really made any difference. He turned around to face Kurumi who was now sitting back in her seat. He didnt see it before but now up close he could see it clearly. The eye hidden under her hair. She, like him had two coloured eyes, except he had one normal blue and one where the iris and pupil were red and the sclera was black rather than white in a normal persons. Of course this was the result of Eyepatch not being entirely human, he wondered what her story was. Her right eye the visable one was red, the other eye hidden under her hair was golden, what was weird is her pupil had the image of a golden clock. He turned around back in his seat and the teacher begun class.

Class went on as normal, Kurumi was as quiet as he was, for now at least since it was her first day. Before he knew it lunch came.

"Kurumi, Javi could you come here please."

They walked up to the teachers desk as everyone was leaving the class.

"Javi i have a favour to ask."

"What is it sir?"

"Could you take care of Kurumi here? Show her around the school etc."

"Why me though?" Eyepatch said as emotionless as ever.

"Well she seems to know you so i thought it would be easier?"

"Alright ill do it"

"Thanks Javi, well good luck Kurumi i hope you have fun in our school."

"Thank you sir" she said in bit of a cheerful tone.

"Well off you go."

As they walked out of the classroom and got into the hall Kurumi wrapped her arm around his, so they were now walking hand in hand. Eyepatch rolled his eyes and walked on. He was wondering what she was doing but didnt question it. He wasnt one for questions. Its not like he was uncomfortable with it or they walked He pointed out each and every room. Last up was the canteen where they were heading for lunch. Eyepatch always bought his usual Ramen noodles. You could bring your own lunch but he preferred his fresh. Its not like he couldnt afford it even though it was a rip off. He got payed a lot over his night time "Job"

"Do you have any lunch?"

"N-not really" she said and blushed a bit embarassed.

"Ahhh Javier the usual for you today i guess?" asked the person behind the canteen.

"I'll take two bowls today Catherine"

"Ohhhh you have company?" Asked the elderly woman from behind the canteen.

"Ohh who are you?"

"My name is Kurumi Tokisaki, im a new student at this school."

"Well you're really cute you both have my blessing"

Both of their faces turned red.

"Wha-What i only met her this morning."

"Well you looked like a cute couple when yey walked in, and whats this? its the first time I see you all flusterred Javi" said the woman and pinched him on the cheek like an be honest Catherine was the nearest thing to an Aunt he would ever have, with the way she acted and pinched his cheek a lot.

"Ahh well here you go, Enjoy." Catherine said as she handed them the two bowls.

Eyepatch from experience took them both as he knew they were really walked over to his usual spot in the canteen, nobody ever sat there as they knew it was his spot. It was a spot in the corner with a view out of the window. He put his bowl in his spot and hers on the opposite side. They sat down to dig in. As they were eating a group of boys walked by. They shoved her chair as they gave an evil smirk. Eyepatch decided she'd be better off sitting beside him. He was by no means going to let this slide.

"Hey kurumi sit beside me" he said as he moved her bowl beside his."

Kurumi got up and quickly switched places. She had an angry face on even though she was trying to hide it. She wasnt going to let this slide either.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" she looked up at him.

"Watch this" He grabbed a spoon and put a bit of chicken dipped in sauce onto his hand he catapulted the chicken with the spoon straight into the head of the guy that shoved her chair. It left a lovely big bit of sauce in his heavily geled hair.

Everyone in the canteen laughed and the big muscle looked annoyed.

"Oi who did that!" and he instantly looked at eyepatch.

"You..." he started walking over not listening to his friends who were stopping was big very big and muscily about half a size bigger than eyepatch, but size didnt really matter here. The bully grabbed eyepatch by the collar, Eyepatch sensed something weird around Kurumi.

"Don't Kurumi i got this." He said

"You've got nothing!" said the bully as he attempted to punch Eyepatch dead centre in the easily dodged to the left he then grabbed the punching arm with his left hand and turned it 180 degrees to the left making his palm point upwards. In the blink of an Eyepatch hit the bullys' chin with his open right hand then instantly grabbed his head with his left and smashed it off the corner of the table. He then proceeded to sitting back down and resuming his meal. The bully got up fast and got out of there. His head was bleeding and eyepatch was holding back... Gosh what was it about her that made him so childish. In normal cercumstances he'd just threaten the guy a bit and that was usually enough.

"Wow that was amazing! its the first time i see Eyepatch at work" She said excited.

Which reminded him "How do you know im eyepatch?"

"You already saw my eye, it sees the truth, so you hiding that eye of yours is not working"

"Just who are you..."

"Im Kurumi Tokisaki i used to be a spirit, this eye was my angel. Angels are the weapons of spirits. Spirits are-"

"A group of Female assassins that were whiped out not long ago, I know."

"Now its your turn... just what are you, you're not human either."

"Im a half breed. You heard of ghouls right? Beings that feed on the flesh and meet of humans. Well im a half breed. i'll tell you the full story whenever you tell me your "long version" what u need to know is i can feed on both. Human food and human flesh and meat. Human flesh gives more strength however."

"Please... not over a meal" said our classroom teacher popping out of nowhere.

"You knew about us both all along didnt you, sir thats why you put us together?" Asked Kurumi.

"Yes i knew and no thats not why. Anyway Javi you're free this evening no more classes left would you mind walking Kurumi home."

"uhh yeah yeah." And there he goes again with the childish attitude... what has gotten into him. After they finished they handed the bowls back to Catherine and wished her a goodday. Kurumi again walked hand in hand with Eyepatch. It seems she was more comfortable walking with him this way. As they were walking through the hallway everyone seemed to be looking at them. Not only was Eyepatch not walking alone this time he was walking hand in hand with the now hottest girl in the enough they ended up walking the same route Eyepatch walks home everyday. She was his new neighbour living in the aparament above him. As they were walking they talked a bit about school and how the Ramen tasted. Eyepatch explained a few good spots for food around town and said he would bring her there within the next few days. They walked for so long that by the time they got to their apartament it was already sunset. How was that possible they only started walking a bit past 2... it usually takes 5 minutes to get home and it took them 5 hours... they must have walked around the whole city.

"Well i'll see you tomorrow then Eyepatch" Kurumi said as she winked her visable eye at him.

"I leave for school 9 ill wait for you downstairs, Goodnight." he was about to walk off as he felt a tug on his turned around and Kurumi hugged him she wrapped her arms tightly around him and dug her face in his chest. Even though she his height. Eyepatch was confused, but he wrapped his hands around her hesitantly.

"Thank you..." She whispered, breaking the hug and walking into her apartament shutting the door, leaving Eyepatch totally confused. He walked back to his apartament and layed on his bed looking up at the ceiling until it was time for his night job. Finally his life would have a slight change from the usual routine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few days passed by pretty normally. Kurumi and Eyepatch would walk home together, eat lunch together. Kurumi occasionally got taken away by a few girls and Eyepatch was left alone again. Nobody was surprised with the incident in the canteen a few days back, people got used to him that way and the bully himself was just asking for it. People were glad someone finally dealt with him.

Kurumi often got asked to go out with people after school but she always refused, until one day.

"Hey Kurumi, there's a new horror movie premier in the cinema today wanna come with us?" asked one of the girls known to Eyepatch as Sara.

"You should go" He said,

"See even Javi says you should come with us, John and Lucas are coming with us too." said the second girl known as Angela. Eyepatch knew John was Saras boyfriend and Lucas was Angelas. Kurumi knew it too.

"Hmmmm okay i'll go..."

"Yey"

"If Eye- Javi comes with me"

"y-yeah thats no problem, do you want to come too Javi?"

He looked at Kurumi then back at the two girls then back at Kurumi.

"Ehhh alright i'll go"

"Its settled then we'll meet you at fountain outside the town hall at seven, the movie is at nine so we will have some time to eat before hand but where..." said Sara

"I know a good spot near there they serve great italian food."

"Wait you're from italy right?"

"Yeah and the dude that works there is my uncle so you'll get to taste original Italian kitchen"

"I didn't know your uncle owned a restaurant..."

"You never asked"

When he got home after school, it was six, still a short while left to get ready. He decided to wear his work gear as it suited him the most it consisted of a black body warmer with white stripes of the wrists, a black t- shirt, a jumper that zipped up his whole neck and seemed pretty tight but was actually comfortable. To finish things off he wore his black hooded long coat and black fingerless gloves. Out of habit he also put on his mask but remembered he was going out and not to work so he took it off. However he couldn't just part with it, he put it in his his knives and guns Eyepatch checked the clock, 6:20. He was to leave the house at 6:50 to get there in time. Out of boredom he took out the list of people to kill today along with the pictures. When he was done he checked the clock again. 6:35... Man this was taking he heard a loud knock on his door. Who could it be? He never had guests. He put his hand on his knife and walked towards the door. He looked through the door peep hole and saw it was only Kurumi. He eased up his now tensed up muscles and opened the door while taking off his hood with his other hand.

"Hey can i come in? I was bored waiting at my apartament alone." She wore a plain black long dress. Her hair was tied up as usual with the exception of this time, she had it tied and had purple roses on the ties on her also had a black choker that had a bow tie at the front.

"You look cute... sure come in" He couldnt help but blush a little at the site of the pretty girl in front of him.

She blushed a little back as she wasnt expecting that sort of response from him.

"T-thanks you look good too" He couldnt help but smirk a little at those words, this was his usual look, the look he had when he killed people and ate them.

"I didn't really have a hard time choosing what to wear since almost everything i have is black and white."

"Well those colours suit you well, matches your hair and eyes." WHAT THE FUCK WHERE DID THIS COME OUT both blushed and turned away. Stay cool... stay cool you're the Eyepatch stay cool. His apartament was dark and gloomy, the curtains were closed so there was hardly any light. He figured she couldn't see in the dark as well as he could so he opened the curtains. The light shone on her back making her look even more amazing in the sunset.

"Soo uhhh"

"You want to head out? we can always wait for them at the fountain."

"Sure"

Eyepatch closed the blinds back and led the way to the door. He opened the door for Kurumi and grabbed the keys. As he closed the door and turned around Kurumi took her usual pose while walking with Eyepatch, this time however along with wrapping around his elbow she also held his hand. He put his left hand in the pocket of his jacket where is mask also was while he held on to her hand with his right. They walked to the fountain without saying anything. They matched perfectly in clothes and in the way they looked. His white hair matched her black. They looked like the perfect couple with the way they walked. Even though they weren't. They got to the fountain pretty quickly and sat down on the bench facing the fountain.

"The others should be here in like 10 minutes."

"Alright"

"Hey... Can i ask you a question?"

"Hmm? Okay what would you want to know?"

"Well about you walking with me like this, dont get me wrong i dont mind the slightest bit its actually comfortable im just curious we hardly know each other."

"Hmm i don't know... its a weird habit towards you, I guess I feel hmm comfortable also and safer, like this you know?"

"Yeah okay"

"Hey can I ask you something now?"

"Sure"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Those words stung a expression darkened.

"Not anymore"

"Anymore?"

"She moved out and we broke up what about you do you have anyone?"

"No not anymore either"

"What separated you?"

"His job, I decided not to go with him" She wasnt comfortable with this that followed an awkward silence.

"Well uhhh."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of me? I mean what does the famous Eyepatch think of me?"

"Ughhhh" He blushed as she said that.

"Well you're very cute and pretty, you're funny and we have a lot in common, i like you a lot actually."

"Would you date me?"

"Well... yeah i would but i dont know if you'd want to" Inside he punched himself in the face. Of course she wanted to you dumb multicolour eye'd bastard, just ask her the question already.

"Well then?" She broke the silence.

"Do you want to date me?"

She chukled.

"Well obviously i was waiting for you to ask me that" She said as she layed her head on his shoulder still holding his hand. He layed his head against hers.

"AWWHHHHH you two look sooooo cute together" said Sara popping out of nowhere.

"SARA you broke their moment!" said Angela from behind her.

"Sorrrryyyyy i just couldn't hold back anymore."

"How long were yey there?" Eyepatch asked.

"You dont want to know man" said a guy with messy blond hair as long as his shoulders. He was well built skinny and about his height, he had green eyes. Behind him was another guy. He was taller, had an earring in his left ear, had blue eyes and gelled up brown hair.

"Im Lucas and this is John" Said the blond pointing to the Brown haired guy putting his hand out.

"Javier, call me Javi." His hand met his in a handshake. Javi had an extremely strong handshake as his strength wasn't exactly human, but Lucas matched his handshake with an equally strong one. John also put his hand out. Now this was a human meatshield. He was as massive as the bully from a few days back but had a warmer smile. No wonder, he was a bodybuilder.

"So shall we get going" said Kurumi remaining quiet all this time.

"Oh yeah and guys this is Kurumi the girl ive been telling you about be nice to her." Said Angela. Angela had long blonde hair however it was brighter than her boyfriends. She had the figure of a model. She wore ripped jeans and a black jacket. Lucas also wore jeans but he had a brown jacket. Sara was similar to Angela in posture and if you didnt know better you'd think the two were sisters. She had short brown hair down to her shoulders. She wore dark jeans and a long white jacket. John the human meatshield wore black trackpants and a black hoody. It seemed like jeans didnt suit him but loose clothes sure did.

"No those two aren't going out even though it may seem like they are" Said Sara.

"Well you're wrong there" said Eyepatch.

"We are now" finished Kurumi.

"WHAAAA since when?" The two said in unision as the guys rolled their eyes.

"You stalked us just now you should know" Eyepatch raised an eyebrow.

"Hi hi he asked me a few minutes before yey came" Kurumi chukled.

"We better get going or the restaurant will close" Said Lucas impatient, it was obvious he was hungry.

"Don't worry uncle Pablo will let us in even after closing hours, come on its this way."

All this time Kurumi was holding his hand. He felt she was nervous, a girl like her was nervous acting normal in public and not when she was alone in one room with the most famous killer? He squeezed her hand a bit making her look up at him, she also had a worried expression, he winked and her expression immediately lightened up and she couples behind them were cracking jokes as they led the way.

"We're here guys" The restaurant wasn't anything specially impressive. It looked just like an ordinary bar. As they walked in there was a row of seats on the right and a bar on the left, the seats were couch like seats instead of chairs. They walked to the very last one and sat down, boys one side and girls the other, John was near the wall, Lucas in the middle and Javi on the edge, they all sat across from their partners.

"Can I take your order?" A maid in typical maid clothes walked up, She was pretty, she had long brown hair going down to half way down her back.

"Ahh Mia" Eyepatch stood up. She was about his height. They kissed each other on the cheeks three times, an italian custom.

"Yeah ill take... hmm let me think ill take 2 times Cotolette di polo with chips one extra large for John here, for me my usual pizza make it a bit bigger today though and 2 times pennette con il pesto for the ladies, for dessert... what do you want guys? We have literally everything here"

"ill take what you're having Javi" said Kurumi.

"I'll have a chocolate mousse please" asked Angela

"I'd like some triple chip cookie bars with ice cream please" Said Lucas hesitantly.

"John and I will have Cherry cheesecake swirl brownies please" said Sara cheerfully.

"Well there you go thats our order oh and be so nice and crack open two bottles of Cheval Blanc 1947"

"Coming right up Javi" she said as she winked and went off" When he turned back everyone except for Kurumi was looking at him surprised.

"Cheval blanc? my father would have to work for half a year to afford that are you sure its ok?" Asked Lucas breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah its fine"

"But isint that wine like extra expensive?" Asked Angela

"33,781 dollars for a 750 ml bottle and i told Mia to open two for us so everyone gets a full glass." Their jaws dropped at the name of the price.

"Dont meantion it i told you its fine"

"You guys forget who his father is" said John finally in a low is the first time tonight he has spoken.

"Yeah but still..."

"Still nothing the dinner is on me so dont worry about it, just enjoy."

The food arrived and everyone seemed to enjoy it along with their share of the mood immediately got more cracked jokes and laughed only Eyepatch and Kurumi remained quiet.

"Say Javi what is it like to have a father being the leader of the italian mafia." Asked Lucas. Everyone went quiet and listened in.

"Come to think of it we dont know much about you could you tell us?" Continued Angela.

"Like what about my childhood? Well there's not much to tell, I grew up rather normally until the age of 6, there was an incident with the mafia in which my mother died. After that my father raised me as well as he could but i ended up being a spy for his mafia. I was small and slippery and pretty fast for my age, I worked with my father as one of his best people dodging bullets was what i did for breakfast if you wish to call it that. So it wasn't much of a childhood really. The only thing I really enjoyed in all of that was that I was always sent out with my dog Diego. It was fun playing around with him and going on erands for my father with him."

"Thats sounds kind of cute"

"Yeah it was... Until he was shot when i was 11."

"Ohh..." Eyepatch took out his wallet, inside was a picture. It had him on it a Dog and a man in a dark cloak and hat.

"Thats me Diego my dog and my father. I was 9 when that picture was taken, you could say i miss him more than my mother... since when i was 6 i didnt quite understand but i had to grow up fast over 3 years... he was only a pup when father and I found him, apparently he was 3 months, we found him on a rainy day. I picked him up and patted him and father asked if i wanted to keep him. When I woke up from nightmares as a kid he was there to comfort me. I was devastated when he was shot, I sat there begging for him to wake up but he just wouldn't." His expression darkened and he looked down. Kurumi reached over the table and held his hand. He looked up and smiled. Angela and Sara both whiped a tear from their faces.

"I dont remember much about my mother for some reason. My memories from before the age of 6 are pretty blank. Anyway I see our desserts on the horison." He said as Mia walked up handing them their desserts. They dug in and the mood immediately lit up again.

"Hey Kurumi"

"Huh?"

"You've got something he-" He reached out over the table and whiped a bit of ice cream off of her cheek with his thumb and proceeded to putting it in his mouth." She blushed bright red.

"It would be a shame to get your dress dirty" He said and winked.

"AWWHHHH why cant you be so romantic Lucas" Said Angela jokingly and they all laughed.

When they were finished it was time to head to the movie. They thanked for the meal and Javi payed the bill with his credit card.

"Soooo what movie are we going to see?" Asked Kurumi

"Ohhh its some movie the girls picked" Answered Lucas.

"Some romance and horror or whatever"

"Should be fun..." Answered Kurumi.

"Yo Javi ive been meaning to ask you..."

"Hmm?"

"You said you worked with your father in the mafia did you have any guns of your own?"

"You wanna see?"

"You have one with you?!"

"Yeah im always prepared" he said as he reached out to his back and pulled out his M29.

"Check it out" He handed it to Lucas.

"Fires custom made rounds. 6 rounds per barrel"

"This is an M29 8 3/8 inches... my father made two of these..."

"Ohh? I have both of them"

"He would never tell me who he made them for"

"They were a present from my father, On my 18th birthday."

Lucas handed back the gun and Eyepatch hid it back on his back.

"Keep this between us though alright?"

"Well obviously"

They got to the cinema and were the first to be there so they could pick the best sat in order from left to fight Angela,Lucas,Javi,Kurumi,Sara and then John. Eyepatch took out his phone and turned it off as he forgot before he walked in. They ordered 3 big popcorns 1 for each pair. It was a typical american horror movie where the black guy dies first. The guys enjoyed the blood and gore bits while the girls enjoyed the romance bits and where a guy would act as a hero. Kurumi however seemed to enjoy both just like Javi. She put up the armrest between them and sat against him laying her head on his collarbone. He layed his head against hers and started thinking about her completely ignoring the movie. Which was why he was surprised when Angela beside him screamed along with a few other girls in the hall. There was a scene where a guy was being sliced in half with a chainsaw... For Eyepatch it was just another day in the office.

When the movie was done they all exited the movie hall.

"Well today was a great day thanks for everything guys" Said Angela as a goodbye.

"And thank you for the lovely dinner Javi" She said and winked.

"No problem"

"We'd best be on our way home now so" Said Lucas.

"Yeah see you man" said Javi as he shook Lucas' hand.

The girls all hugged each other and also said their goodbyes.

Eyepatch and Kurumi lived on the opposite side of town than the rest of them.

"I really enjoyed today, thanks for coming with me" Said Kurumi all of a sudden.

"No problem must say i quite enjoyed it myself."

"Sorry..."

"For what?"

"For dragging you into this"

Gunshot. Hit right into Eyepatchs left shoulder.A flurry of gunshots that followed after that all straight into Eyepatch turning him into a strainer. With a shocked look on his face he dropped to the ground like a plank.

"Ahhh Nightmare dear... Or should i call you Kurumi is that what you go by now?"

"How did you find me Anthony..."

"Oh it wasn't hard the boys and I have several ways of tracking you down dear..."

"Don't call me that"

"Ahhh but what can you do with your powers completely drained..." he reached out his hand to touch Kurumi on the was mad at him.

Another gunshot... heavier this time it shot straight through and blew his hand clean off splattering blood on Kurumis face.

Kurumi and the man named Anthony looked down surprised.

Eyepatch had his mask on and he was the one that shot the bullet.

"Bloody hell that hurt" He said geting up.

"You're alive?!" Roared Anthony surprised Followed by another flurry of bullets.

"Just what are you?!"

"That's none of your concern. But if you must know Kurumis current boyfriend."

"You're not human..."

"Well obviously otherwise i'd be dead"

"Boss... This is Eyepatch... the one we told you about earlier"

"This is him? He doesnt look like much anyway he's in the way so the legend ends here"

"Hey Anthony..."

"What do you want?" he said annoyed.

"You're on my list. You and your men, plus i have a personal grudge against you so this will be satisfying."

"You think you could take me head on?"

"Actually ill strike a deal with you, all of you against me"

"humpf you're asking to be killed"

The night wind blew and Kurumi shivered from the cold.

Eyepatch took off his black jacked and put it around Kurumi.

"Now then let us begin."

Bullets fired and Eyepatch only now realised how many of them there were. He was surrounded they were up in the windows and on the streets and behind trees, and of course the two that were with Anthony personally. Eyepatch spun, he spun in a deadly flurish firing his guns everywhere, each bullet finding its mark. Some bullets hit him directly but the wounds healed almost instantly. Oh how she enjoyed watching him like this, in a deadly flourish, a shadow surrounded by streams of red blood around him, dancing so well with death. There were streaks of blood everywhere around him in the air and on the ground. She couldnt help it but get wet at the sight. He was so handsome. Soon enough it was only Anthony and Eyepatch facing each other. He reloaded his guns and put them back on his back. He cracked the index finger of his right hand with his thumb.

"Now its your turn"

They both rushed towards each other, It was like mortal kombat, both hitting each other and the other answering with a blow. Anthony dug a finger into the wound on Eyepatchs left shoulder where he was shot, that wound didn't heal. He then knocked him back with a punch of his open palm. He knew well what was coming next he would go for a kick and punch with his right hand. Eyepatch easily dodged his kick with a step backwards, he dodged the punch of the right hand by ducking to Anthonys' left, That was the opening he was looking for with a flat hand eyepatch struck. Into his stomach cutting straight through the flesh and grabbing Anthonys' spine with his left hand. Placing a finger around the bone he tightened his grip. Anthony squeeled in pain. With a quick movement Eyepatch jerked his hand out of his body ripping his whole spine right out. At that sight Kurumi reached her peak, biting her lip she let out a screech of pleasure. Anthony dropped down clean and Eyepatch licked the blood off of his hand. dropping the spine onto the corpse.

He then walked over to he walked he took down his mask from his face. His left eye was now black and red instead of the usual white and bluish grey.

"Looks like you're having fun" Kurumi bit her lip as she was still a bit excited.

He whiped the blood off of her face with his hand. He took hold of her face.

"Yeah you we're amazing" He could hear the excitement in her voice.

When he was done he was about to turn away, but she wasn't satisfied. She threw her hands around his neck and kissed him. Strongly and juicily. They stood there for a long time... embracing each other. Two lovers dressed in black among a sea of red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kurumi was the first to break the kiss and started crying.

"You Jerk I thought you were dead!" She roared, burrying her face in his chest while banging her fists against him.

"You won't get rid of me that quickly" He answered jokingly.

"But something isn't right"

He hissed as Kurumi hit the wound on his left shoulder.

Pulling her away from him he touched the wound with his right hand.

"It should have healed like the rest, but it didn't"

"The rest? It's a surprise you're even alive"

"Have you ever seen Wolverine? Well i have something similar to his regeneration"

"But how?"

"Well you know... maybe because im not entirely human?" He answered sarcastically.

"Come on lets head home."

On the entire way home Kurumi stayed close to usual they kept quiet. She held on tighter and kept closer, closer even than usual. She didn't say anything but he could tell she felt... well uncomfortable? Stressed? the best way to describe it would be uneasy... extremely they reached the house it was hard to open the door. His left hand went numb but he could still twist the key. He closed the door and took his jacket from Kurumi to hang apartment was dark but not too dark, it was the same way it was during the day. Which is weird as outside was much darker. They probably wouldn't have noticed his arm was still bleeding if they didn't hear the blood drops hiting the wooden panels.

"You're bleeding!"

"No shit..." He was clearly annoyed, not by Kurumi stating the obvious but by his arm.

"The bullet is probably still in there, I need to take it out."

They went into the living room which on the other side of the room was a kitchen. Eyepatch headed upstairs to grab towels and tweezers from the bathroom. Kurumi thought she should help so she grabbed a large wide bucket from the kitchen and filled it with warm water. She found some vodka in the fridge so she took it along with a metal tray. They both lay everything on the coffee table in the living room and pulled the couch away. Sitting on the ground Eyepatch took off his jumper, t-shirt and bodywarmer. Kurumi for the first time saw him without a ton of clothes wrapping around him. He had very pale white skin, was very skinny, had a wide chest and a strong muscular stomach which she knew was necessary as someone like him. She blushed a little at the sight, she liked what she saw. Eyepatch dipped one towel in the water and attempted to squeeze it out, which was a hard task considering he could only use one hand. Kurumi rolled her eyes and took the towel from him. Dipping it in the water and squeezing it out she started to clean the blood off of his chest and around the wound. He felt weird, he hasn't had the need for someone to tend to his wounds since he became a ghoul. When she was done cleaning she pour some vodka over the wound then pressed a towel against it. He hissed as the wound burned from the alcohol.

"You know i never told you what happened after i was 11."

That's right... he only told us his history until the age of 11, but what happened to him after that?

"After that?" the last bit must have slipped out of Kurumis' mouth. "Well after that everything went on as normal, well normal for me that is. Everything changed on my 16th birthday however." As he told the story Kurumi kept cleaning his wound. "What happened?" She asked

"Well I was in a coffee shop with my best friend at the time,this cute girl walked in from our school that I've had a crush on for a longer while now. That day he had to leave early so I decided to read my book as I finished my coffee. Soon later her friend also had to leave. She then also started reading, I realised she was reading the same book I was. I decided to eventually work up the courage to talk to her... a big mistake it was what i later found out, we had a nice conversation, turns out we had a lot in common. She had to go soon after but we decided to meet again the next day in the same place. We met again and talked, it was all like an ordinary date. It only changed after it got dark. I was walking her home and as we walked beside a dark alley, she tossed me down it like i was a doll. She was strong as you could guess. She was a ghoul, scaring the light out of me, I ran for my life but it was hopeless, she caught up to me, or more like she never even let me get away. She was throwing me around the alley like a paper bag. I couldn't even see anything from the blood flowing down my head and onto my face. Suddenly the scaffolding came down on us. It crushed both me and her alike, and thats how i died... well not died i was stubborn so i wasn't dead quite yet. The doctors found our bodies somehow, they decided to transplant some of her organs into me, since she had some living organs left and there was a chance i would survive. Survive I did... but I became half ghoul and got this eye."

"Interesting... so thats what it was, I heard of the incident but I didn't think it was true"

"Now for the bullet." said Kurumi grabbing the tweezers that she earlier dipped in vodka. Eyepatch took a knife that was hidden under the coffee table and placed it in his mouth. He bit onto the handle. He also took another from his pocket, holding it tight he stuck it in the floor. His grip and bite on the blades tightened as kurumi twirled the tweezers inside the wound searching for the bullet. He groaned as she grabbed a muscle or a nerve instead of the bullet.

"S-sorry"

After a few moments of hissing and moaning she finally said.

"Found it!" She placed the bullet in a straight like out of the wound and jerked it out as fast as she could then placed it on the metal tray and put a towel that she earlier poured alcohol over onto the wound.

"Now we just have to get you some bandages."

"Don't worry about it, it should be fine, you'd better get some sleep."

"I told you theres no way that tonight i'll... falllll..." Aaaaaand she was out. Eyepatch rolled his eyes as he caught her before she managed to fall. He scooped her up and carried her upstairs. Subconcously she cuddled up against his chest placing her small hands close to her face. She looked cute, he thought. He brought her up to his room and layed her on the bed. He then removed her dress and placed her under the covers. He folded the dress and placed it on the chair. He grabbed a fresh t-shirt and hoody and headed out into the night, murders would start a little late today... but they were coming.

When he arrived back, it was 9 am. It was still quiet in the house so he figured she was still asleep. He turned the t.v on quietly.

"Looks like i wont be getting much sleep today... oh whatever."

He wondered what he should make for breakfast today. Eggs and bacon should do. He got up and heard footsteps upstairs. He knew it was near his bed. So she's awake. Well more of a reason to get breakfast started. He took the frying pan out of the oven, and started with frying the bacon. After a few minutes Kurumi walked into the kitchen. She was wearing only one of his long black t-shirts which was too big for her even if she was his height and clearly nothing else. He smiled a little when he saw blushed and smiled back looking down. It was nice seeing him smile, rather than his usual emotionless expression for everything.

"Mornin' sunshine" She still had a pretty obvious bedhead on her.

"Good morning, umm I took a shower and borrowed a t-shirt I hope you don't mind"

"Not a bit knock yourself out, I hope you didn't borrow my underwear though"

She blushed a bright red.

"N-no i had spares in my bag"

"You alright with sunny side up?"

"Sorry what?" she asked confused at the sudden change of subject.

"Eggs, sunny side up are ok?"

"Oh, yes they're fine"

He poured himself a cup of coffee, and hesitated with the second cup.

"Coffee,Tea, Orange juice?"

"Coffee please" she said sitting down at the table.

He poured the second cup and made it like his. The smell of coffee filled the presented the meals on the table and sat beside Kurumi.

"Well Buon appetito" he said in his Italian accent, They ate breakfast while watching the news, the news talked about the continuous murders and the blood bath in the park that was Anthony and his men.

"The police are doing a good job covering up for me."

"What do you mean covering up?"

"Well the police also require my killing from time to time so they have no choice but to cover up. They need me so they can't put me in jail, and even if they did I would just get out like i did last time."

For all of breakfast they spent pretty quiet with only the t.v playing in the background. Neither one was much of a talker and they both enjoyed the silence.

"Well i hope you left me some warm water i could use a shower myself." said Eyepatch placing the dishes in the dish washer. Kurumi sat on the couch as he headed leaned against the wall in the shower, letting the warm water flow down his body for a few minutes, his and expression went blank, he became totally emotionless. After about 15 minutes he washed his body and went out. Throwing on his boxers and black trousers. Not even bothered to dry his hair he placed the white towel on his head letting it go down onto his shoulders making the impression of a hood. Barefoot he walked downstairs. Kurumi was still watching t.v. Some soap opera. Suddenly they heard a doorbell and both turned.

"Guests?"

"Not likely." He grabbed a dagger a hidden compartment in the wall, hid it behind his belt and walked towards the was surprised at the amount of hidden compartments in his apartment. She already came accross a few by accident when he was away and kept finding new ones. He opened the door and there stood a strongly built man taller than him, in a black suit and had brown hair with blond highlights at the ends spiked up with too much gel.

"JAVI long time no see." The man reached out a hand to greet him with a warm friendly smile.

"Hey Michael what are you doing here?" He shook the mans' hand.

"Your father sent me, since its your birthday tomorrow he told me to pick you up. Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I would buuuuuuut"

"Who is it?" Asked Kurumi now standing in the hallway still wearing only the black t-shirt.

"Its a friend"

"Uuu who's that boss" Eyepatch rolled his eyes,

"Give me a minute Kurumi"

He stepped out closing the door behind him.

"Well, well I didn't-"

"You're here from my father continue" He cut his sentence short.

"Well your father wants to see you we're ready to go any time"

"Alright give me about an hour."

"Oh aaaand"

"What is it?"

"JAAAAAAAVIIIIIII" Angelas voice could be heard from downstairs.

"Whats she doing here?"

"JAVI YOU NEVER TOLD US IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY TOMORROW. WE HEARD FROM THE TEACHER YOU WERE GOING TO ITALY SO WE DECIDED TO TAG ALONG HOPE YOU DON'T MIND"

"What?"

"We were sorting your departure with , your homeroom teacher, as we always do but they overheard i think, and then your teacher decided to tell them to come along with us... they liked the idea so he ordered me to bring them along."

Eyepatch sighed.

"What's that old man thinking... "

"I don't know but anyway we're ready to go any time."

"Alright we'll be leaving in about an hour at noon"

"Yes, sir"

"And quit calling me sir... it creeps me out"

"Sorry man its a habit."

With that Eyepatch went inside. Kurumi was still standing in the same spot.

"My father decided to pick me up... im going to Italy since its my birthday tomorrow, wanna come with me?"

"Can I?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't ask"

"Umm sure ill come along"

"We'll be staying in for about a month, just saying so you know what to one of my jackets and head on to pack. I need to grab some stuff too, ill come pick you up at about an hour, that's when we're leaving."

Kurumi grabbed a jacket off the wall, and put it on. It covered her whole as it was one of his long-coats. As she was about to open the door she hesitated and looked back. It seemed she was going to say something but decided not to and headed out. Eyepatch with a confused look on his face started heading upstairs, in the meantime drying his hair with the towel that was on his head this whole got into his room and got dressed. Only putting on his t-shirt and black hoody, ripped in a few places, which only added to how good it looked with his white hair. Securing his knives and guns on his belt he knew he had everything he needed. Everything else he had at the mansion. Oh of course... his mask... he never parted with it. Grabbing it off the desk he placed it in his pocket.

"About an hour..." he whispered to himself, and he threw himself onto the bed, burrowed his face in his pillow. The pillow she was sleeping on not long ago. It still smelled like was a sweet smell but not too strong, like flowers yet nothing he ever smelled before. On that thought he dozed off.

As Kurumi headed upstairs she thought of the nightmares she had last night. She had nightmares most nights... always about her past. She would wake up during the night, sometimes screaming, always shaking in fear, covered in sweat. She stepped into her apartament and hung the jacket on the wall. It was very similar to his but not as her past Kurumi used to be part of a group of famous female killers. They called themselves the spirits. Nobody knows why to this day. Kurumi was one of the strongest... most powerful but also most psychotic. She used a flintlock pistol and rifle, her specialisation was killing and torturing, and she was REAAAAALLLLYYY into it. It managed to come out of her when she saw Eyepatch dancing among the streaks of blood, he was gone as crazy as she was at that that was her past... The spirits got hunted down and killed off one by one. Kurumis guns were taken,broken, snapped in half and thrown away. Her position of power whiped and anyone who ever might have known anything, killed. She had to start living normally, She had no way of getting her position back and she knew if she even attempted it she would be arrested and possibly killed. Her golden eye, was a prize, it was operationally placed instead of her normal eye. It would reveal all. It had a heat sensor, nightvision and a program that improved her sight, which made her never miss a single shot. All those skills were now useless... She was to start life as a normal highschool girl... but ever since... shes had nightmares... the people she tortured even the ones shes killed would come back... find her, torture her, rape her and finally kill her, while she would be powerless... and couldn't do anything against it, nothing to protect herself. She knew those we're only dreams... but they hurt. Often she found herself crying when she woke up. She didn't want him to find out about her past. Many people hated her for who she was and who she still is. She was sure he would hate her if he found out. She closed her suitcase and turned to get dressed. Whatever... that was the past, leave the past in the past. She got scared however... when Anthony found them... he was after her and she was sure Eyepatch died... All the nightmares came back and were now real. They were only whiped when Eyepatch stood up... perfectly fine. When she stepped into the school she recognised him. She saw him once as he was out hunting at night and her eye analised and saved his image and data about him. When she saw him at the school she immediately knew it was the famous killer she met a few nights before. She couldn't help but stay close to him, hold him close even walking down the school hallway. He didn't seem to mind her clingyness. When she was done dressing she looked at his t-shirt, that was laying on her bed. She took it up and hugged it. It smelled of him still. She has always been individual. She learned to rely on herself and nobody else. Only now has she realised why she clung so near to him. Around him she felt like a girl... like she was only a normal teenage girl with a huge crush on a handsome guy from her class. She loved the feeling... Around him she felt safe. From the moment of the incident in the cafeteria, through the incident with Anthony and now hugging his t-shirt. Kurumi realised she doesn't want to lose that feeling. The feeling of being girly, the feeling of safety.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Kurumi jumped as she looked at the alarm clock.

"Wow that hour sure went by fast" She whispered.

Eyepatch woke up exactly an hour later. He got himself up out of the bed and headed out. Checking everything with one final glance he locked the door to the apartament, and headed upstairs. He met her outside her apartament also locking her room. She had a similar dress on that she had yesterday but it wasn't the same one. He knew as that one was still on the chair in his room. Kurumi had a medium sized suitcase by her side. He reached for the handle. Kurumi smiled and held his hand. She looked really cheerful, with a sunny smile on her face. They headed downstairs without saying a word. It was a dull day with plenty of clouds. It wasn't raining though, but Eyepatch still had his hood up anyway. When they got downstairs Michael was standing against the black Mercedes benz 320 cdi that he came in. Lucas was sitting in the front of the car messing with the radio. Sara was having a conversation with John while Angela was on her phone. They didn't realise Eyepatch and Kurumi we're here until Eyepatch put Kurumis luggage in the back and closed the boot. The two seats at the very back of the car were sat behind John on the left while Kurumi sat behind Angela on the right. Sara sat in between John and Angela. Michael sat in the drivers seat and gave an announcement as if he was piloting a passenger plane.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. Please make sure you have your belts secured, Food and Drinks will be served through the whole journey by Ms Sara. Estimated Journey time is 24 hours. We should arrive at our destination at 11 am tomorrow morning... Buuuuuuut thats only if we follow the road speed limits. I wish to wish you all a nice journey"

"Oh shut up and drive already" Eyepatch finally said, as he rolled his eyes.

As they drove conversation quickly broke out. Angela was talking to Kurumi about some girl stuff. John , Sara and Lucas were talking about the current songs playing in the radio. Eyepatch was left staring out of the window at the cloudy sky. He thought about his home. He hasn't been home in two years... This was the third time Michael has came for him during his birthday since he moved out but the only time Eyepatch actually went. He wondered how much it changed. He moved out exactly 2 and a half years has seen many members of his family and from fathers mafia in different countries but hasn't been back to the main mansion for... a long time.

"Earth to Javi" Said Angela.

"Huh?" Eyepatch turned away from the window to find out he has been asked a question.

"We asked where will we be staying?" asked Sara

"Ohhhhh at the main mansion"

"Wait you have a mansion?" exclaimed Angela surprised.

"My father does yeah. A big white marble mansion. We have 2 free rooms so you're going to have to split up. Either sleep boyfriend, girlfriend, Or sleep Boys in one girls in another, nobody will mind either one so its up to you guys."

"Will we have like maids too?" Asked Lucas excitedly. Angela frowned at him.

"No but theres Walter, he's the butler of the mansion anything you need he should provide. Oh and Beatrice... Shes the cook, everyone calls her Tracey though." With that they resumed their conversations. Eyepatch occasionally joined in. They made a few bathroom stops during which Michael made a few calls. Soon enough it started getting dark Eyepatch felt his eyelids get heavy. Within three days he only slept about an hour. Soon he found himself slowly dozing off to sleep to the now tuned down music and the sound of his friends talking. After a while he felt Kurumis head lay against his chest, she lay her head back onto his chest and collarbone. Eyepatch placed his head on hers without even realising it, he was too tired. Kurumi since she wasn't asleep just yet held onto his right hand with her left. Soon enough they both dozed off.

When Eyepatch woke up, he could already hear the morning radio, talking about how good the day was going to be. It was in Italian which meant they already crossed the border. He opened his eyes to find Kurumi was still asleep laying against him. John and Sara were also asleep. The only ones up were Angela and Lucas. Angela was on her phone texting someone while Lucas was talking to Michael about the car. After 5 minutes Angela looked back and saw Eyepatch wasn't asleep.

"Good morning Javi" She said cheerfully yet quietly not to wake up the rest.

"Mornin"

"Ive got bad news and good news for ya already dude" Said Lucas.

"Damn and I only just woke up"

"Well the good news is..."

"We're almost there, and we're 2 hours early" finished Michael

"Aaaaaand the bad news is" Lucas dragged out, Angela showed Javi her phone. There was a picture of Eyepatch and Kurumi sleeping posted about an hour ago. Eyepatch rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't stop her ... " finished Lucas

"What its not baaaaaad they both look really cute and look at all the feedback." said Angela in self defence.

"Its fine man" He answered as he looked down at was still asleep. Suddenly she spun around, cuddling closer to Javi. Placing her hand on his chest close to her face.

"F-five more minutes" She mumbled and Javi grinned. After a while She woke up and stretched. Eyepatch was looking out the window lost in his thoughts so he didn't realise. Kurumi looked at him and then held his face and turned it towards herself.

"Oh good morning" He a word Kurumi planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Happy Birthday" She answered this point Eyepatch got flashbacks... to something he purposely forgot 2 years ago as it was too painful... It was almost exactly like back then. Back when SHE was still alive...

"Is something wrong?" Kurumi asked and he immediately snapped out of it.

"No its fine, thanks"

"WOOOOOOW" Exclaimed Angela and Sara at the same time, as we drove past a huge gate with a huge mansion up ahead.

"We have arrived, Welcome home Sire" said Michael formally.

"I havn't been here for over 2 years" thought Eyepatch to himself, he still wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. As they pulled up to the mansions main entrance, a man in a suit and long jacket stood at the stairs. He looked about 40. He put out his cigarette as Javi stepped out of the car.

"Hello Sire, its nice to see you in good shape" Said another man walking up to the car. He looked about the same age as the other man pulled out a hand to greet Javi.

"Hello Walter" He answered and shook the mans hand.

"Take the black suitcase to my room. The others still havn't chosen their roommates yet"

"Actually we have, i'll be staying with Angela" Lucas interrupted."

"Great so those two to one room and those two to another"

"The two beside your room i presume sire?"

"Preferably yes Walter"

"Not a problem, oh and breakfast will be ready soon I suppose you should head to the dining hall."

"Mhm"

The man putting out his cigarette finally walked up to Javi. They stood there for a few seconds, until finally the man reached out his ignored the hand and gave the man a hug.

"Its good to see you again Dad"

"Its good to see you too Javier" Answered the man returning the hug.

"So who are these people you brought with you?" He asked,

"Oh we're his friends from school, well apart from this one she's something more." Answered Angela elbowing Kurumi. They all introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all, Im Vito Scaleeta, Javiers father and the owner of this mansion, you are all welcome, make yourselves at home, now we better hurry up to the dining hall before Ana scolds us all."

They entered the big mansion. The door was huge, on the inside was a huge square room and right ahead of the main door was a stairway that led to the second floor. It led up and then out. They all however headed to the first room on the right. Inside was a huge table with plenty of seats. A seat on each end of the desk and about 6 chairs each side. As Javi was about to sit down, someone called his name.

"JAAAAVIIIIIIIIII" Came a really high squeek from the hallway.

He turned around and as he did a girl about his age, with short blue hair came crashing onto him, hugging him tightly. Eyepatch stumbled but regained his balance. The girl dug her face into his chest. She was quite the bit shorter than he was. Walter came running in after the girl.

"ASHLEY what are you doing?!" exclaimed Walter trying to keep his temper.

"Im greeting my old friend what else?" Answered the girl still hugging tightly to Javi. Kurumi felt awkward when the girl was holding him like that but didn't say a word and tried not to show it. Javi patted the girl on the head with his right hand and hugged her with his left.

"Hey there Ash. How's it going."

"Sire I apologise for my daughter."

"Don't worry Walter, I was actually surprised she didn't jump at me as soon as I left the car."

"I would have if someone told me you were coming... I only found out when Dad put that black suitcase in your room, I was in your room watching tv when he did."

"Always getting ahead of herself isn't she?" Came another voice from the doorway. It was another girl. She was as tall as Javi, had long purple hair running all the way down her back and a huge pair of boobs. She was leaning against the side of the door with her arms crossed. As she walked up the girl named Ashley released her hug.

"As always" Answered Javi.

"Welcome back Javi" Said the purple headed girl and wrapped her arms around Javis neck hugging him hard.

"Hey Megan" She pushed her body against Javi. He returned the hug. Kurumi started blushing a little watching them. She was jealous. The others proceeded their father was probably the only one that realised Kurumi was uneasy.

"It's alright they're just messing around, they're just old friends happy to see him again." He told Kurumi quietly.

"They havn't seen him for two and a half years after all."

"He hasn't been home for that long? Why?"

"Did he not tell you? Well... No... thats not a topic for now."

"Wow you're so popular with the ladies Javi" Said Lucas and winked.

Eyepatch rolled his eyes.

"AAaaaaanyway here you go" said Megan letting go of Javi and giving him a wrapped up present.

"Happy birthday" She said and smiled, her cheeks a bright shade of pink.

'Heyyyyy me toooooo" squeeked Ash giving her present to Javi.

He opened Megans first, Inside the box were a pair of biker like looking gloves. Gloves without fingertips.

"Go on put them on" Javi did so and back of Javis hands lit up purple with a skull like figure on them. Megans trademark.

"Now put your hand out like this" she put her hand out as if she was typing something on the computer. When she did so a Web of buttons hexagonal buttons appeared. There were only about 7 buttons. When Javi did put his hand out the same thing happened.

"Now you have your own, I remember how you said you always wanted one." It was almost the same except the buttons were red when Javi did it.

"Holographic gloves... Nice... thanks Megan"

"They can serve as a phone too, come to my room later and ill show you more"

"Will do"

"MY turn MY turn" Javi opened the second box, Inside was a few DVD's

"No way..." Gasped Javi Shocked.

"Mhmmmm" Agreed Ash proudly.

"How did you get your hands on these..." There were 5 horror movies 2 with zombies 2 with serial killers and prisons and one more called Until Dawn.

"I have my connections" Said Ash and winked.

"And you didn't even ask me... wow" said Megan impressed.

"I wanted him to have the original, you know it looks better on the shelf" Answered Ash.

"Well then shall we eat?" Vito Exclaimed finally.

The tray with the food was brought in by a lady about 50 years old with long white hair.

"Oh Javi dear hello there" The elderly woman walked up and hugged Javi.

"Hello Ana"

"Im sorry I can't stay for breakfast today but I'll be sure to come to the barbeque later. You've grown Javi." She said as she left the room in a started arranging the food on the table, with Kurumis help. John and Sara were as always in their own worlds. Angela was on her phone probably putting up the fact shes in a mansion, and Lucas was having a conversation with Michael. Eyepatch sat on one end of the desk, Vito sat directly oposite on the other end of the table, their usual seats. Kurumi sat to the right of Eyepatch. To the left sat Lucas and beside him Angela, beside her sat Sara and John. Megan sat beside Kurumi and Ash beside her. Michael sat beside Vito. The rest of the seats remained the table lay their feast... There were pancakes, crepes, waffles, different chocolate and caramel sauces, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, Jam, butter , peanut butter, tea and coffee.

"Well" Started Vito.

"Buon appetito" Said Vito and Javi in unision, and they both smiled.

"You guys dont know each other yet, Lucas, Angela, Sara, John, meet my friends, Megan and Ash."

"Don't you mean childhood friends" Added Megan.

"Yeah, yeah" Eyepatch rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you all" Said Ash

"Likewise"

"Say Megan"Asked Eyepatch.

"Huh?"

"Wheres Lucian? He's usually at breakfast with us?"

Megan blushed as the question came out.

"He's uhh at a concert"

"Ahh I see he's as busy as usual..."

"Y-yeah"

"Congrats by the way, how long have yey been together?"

"Wait I... How did you?"

"Oh come on... I bring him up and first thing you go as red as a tomato and you've always liked him... aaaaand you just told me" Javi chuckled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE" Megan threw a spoon at Eyepatch.

He dodged it with ease but a second spoon brushed off his hair missing ever so slightly.

"Oh so thats how its gonna be... two against one huh... "

Angela chuckled it was obvious she threw the second spoon... As Javi was about to answer to their assault a large man with sweatpants and a white t shirt came in.

"Mr. Scaletta its ready."

"Thank you" answered Vito.

"What's ready?" asked Javi.

"You'll see after breakfast."

After eating and a lot of messing and catching up Javis father finally said.

"Alright lets go"

"Where though?"

"Outside to the front. You guys come too." he said talking to everyone at the table. They went ouside the main door where they first came. Almost everything was the same. Almost. There in front of them stood a white Lykan Hypersport. The door opened and a bald man with a beard stepped out. He had a white tank top and jeans but was slightly fat.

"All fired up and ready to go boss, Oh Luca what are you doing here?"Said the man

"Dad?" Answered Lucas.

"Thanks Butch" Vito cut in.

Eyepatch knew this man, It was the same one who made him his guns for his birthday a few years ago. The man everyone called Butcher, Javi never knew why as he never saw him working with meat.

"Well young Sire is here good to see you again and happy birthday, I hope the guns have been serving you well?"

"Indeed they have."

"The car is a present from your father, and here's something from me" Said Butcher as he handed two boxes to Javi. One Javi knew contained cigars... and not just any cigars but the Gurkha Black Dragon cigars.. one of the most expensive cigars in the world 115,000 euro per box. The other box however contained special .44 rounds.

"Specially smelted Mercury tip bullets, lighter but equally as deadly flight speed increased by 60%" Described Butch.

"Not bad... thanks." Said Javi.

"Hey catch" Car keys came flying into Javis face. He caught them with an expressionless face.

"As quick as always I see" finished Butcher.

"Well happy birthday son! I hope you like it" Said Vito.

"You know I was always more of a bike person... but this is the one and only car I ever wanted... so thanks" Said Javi as he sat into the car. The interior was all black including black leather seats.

"I allowed myself to mess around with the radio, navigation and computer a little it has slight upgrades with connections to your gloves. You can now steer the car remotely from the nearest distance and call it to yourself being about 3 kilometers distance away." Javi only nodded and raised an eyebrow was enough for Megan she knew he was happy.

"Well boys you gonna hop in?" Megan asked the lads that were just standing there in awe.

"uhhhh-"

"John can't he's helping me settle in Right John?" Sara elbowed John in the ribs who was currently staring at one of the maids.

"Sure I'll come along" said Lucas.

"Ohhh no you should catch up with your dad and tell me about him while actually I'll just join you two!"

"Someone has to go with him for a test drive? I can't I still have some work to do I'll show Kurumi around while im at it."

"YAAAAYYYYY I get some time alone with Javi!" squeeked Ash and Jumped into the car beside that Javi drove off pressing the pedal to the metal, the wheels spun in place squeeking then shot out the gate. Kurumi sighed.

"Well then Kurumi is it?" Asked Megan.

"Yeah"

"Let me show you around" Invited Megan with a smile. Kurumi smiled back and followed Megan.

"The mansion is huge and filled with plenty of secret chambers."

As they walked upstairs Megan was talking about the house, but Kurumi couldn't focus, She wished she was in that car instead of Ash. Alone with Javi. They we're all too close to him... and she did not like it... if she was still a member of the spirits and had her guns with her... Shed have KILLED THEM. Kurumi immediatly cought herself jumping up in a fright. Those days were not coming back.

"Are you alright?" Asked Megan with a worried face.

"Yeah i'm... fine"

"You sure? okay.. come on I'll show you where you'll be sleeping next" Kurumi hadn't realised but they were already done with the second floor.

"The third floor is full of the mafia agents bedrooms and Walters' bedroom at the end of the hall. The fourth floor is where it gets interesting, as you can see it separates in two" The fourth floor was separated... there was a hallway that had two doors at the end of it. One to the right and the other to the left.

"The room to the left is Vitos' Office and bedroom. The room to the right is Javis' room and bedroom although lately its been more used by Ash to watch t.v..." AnOthEr ReAsoN tO gEt RiD of Herr though Kurumi, Dont worry Megan... you're gonna die too. They stepped into Javis' room and Kurumi was amazed...

The room looked nothing like Eyepatchs' room... never the less it looked amazing.

"You might not be able to tell... but Javi designed the whole mansion including each room seperately. Well you'll be sleeping here from now on so make yourself at home, the door on the other side of the room leads to the bathroom your stuff are in a suitcase behind the armchair. I hope at least you can make him happy..."

"Huh? He seemed happy enough to me while you gave him presents..."

"He was faking it...you are his girlfriend and didn't notice?"

"We've only been dating a short while... I hardly know anything about him"

"I know about everything... well about the past Javi, he used to be so kind... so caring and so sweet. His smile was enough to lift everybodies humour. True though he wouldn't harm anyone or anything and his hair was black like yours not white like it is now... He was a sugar lip."

"Sugar lip?"

"His kisses we're heavenly." At this Kurumi got angry.. she tried not to show it but if she had the chance she would rip her throat out.

"Hahahaha im just messing with you... but he did change you used to feel warmth and welcomness from him, you felt like you were at home around him, now all that's left is a cold vibe. He is trying to act like the old Javi... but we can all tell he's not the same anymore. The forced smiles, the biggest example is the present he got from Butcher, guns? bullets? knives? the old Javi wouldn't even get near to those and now it seemed like it was the only present he enjoyed. Its as if he enjoys killing others now..." In her mind Kurumi smirked if only Megan knew...

"I hope he goes back to his old self... you would probably like him even more back then" I doubt that thought Kurumi.

"What made him change so much anyway?" Kurumi asked that question in her mind but it slipped out.

"I guess I have to be the one to tell you huh?" Megan sighed.

"Well it happened 3 years ago, a certain mafia group that is opposed to him and his father kidnapped him. They tortured him... day and night, day in day out for about two weeks almost non stop, right through his birthday, in short they cut up his flesh, burned him alive but kept him just alive so that he could feel it all... every single bit of it he never went into detail."

Kurumi had a flashback to when she saw Javi shirtless.

"But he has no marks on his body..."

"Physically no thanks to his inhuman regeneration... mentally yes, on the day before he broke out, during all this time we tried to break in to him but we couldn't, but on the day before he broke out they did something that completely snapped him, They kidnapped Touka, the girl he loved and right in front of him..." Megan stopped it was clear she had a difficult time talking about this, but Kurumi wasn't going to let her leave hearing only half of the story.

"Aaaaand what did they do?" She said after a short pause.

"Killed her... slowly slit her throat in front of him even though he pleaded not to, at least thats what Javi told me... it's not just that though... you're going to have to hear the rest from him... he never told me the entire story but something else happened in there that he doesn't want to tell."

Kurumi wanted to hear the entire story... but she knew she wasn't going to find out any more from her even though she didn't tell the whole story and was just covering it up with "he didnt want to tell me". She had to ask Javi directly.

"Anyway... so that's that... now to lighten the mood have you kissed him yet?"

Kurumis dark thoughts were blown away by Megans sudden went red and nodded.

"Come on there's nothing to be embarassed about he is your boyfriend, so how was it?"

"H-his lips felt so soft, so warm and cozy"

"Everything drowned out when he kissed you?"

"Y-yeah"

"Yeaaaaahh i get that with Lucian too"

"Who is this Lucian guy anyway?

"He's my boyfriend and another one of Javis old friends, he's a famous enough DJ around here, have you heard of Rapid Rabbit? you must have"

"Oh my God yeah I did I love his songs"

"Yeah thats my boyfriend for you everyone loves him and his songs, but he's all mine" Megan took out her phone and showed her lock screen photo, it showed her and a dark skinned handsome guy that looked the same age as Javi, he had a goatie and dreads tied up in a ponytail.

"You look cute together"

And so their conversation continued. They sat in Javis room on the couch having their girly talk they didn't even realise as time flew by. Eyepatch returned after about two hours but decided not to interrupt, and so came the evening. The girls wouldn't have noticed... except...

*growl*

"Oooops"

"Was that you?" asked Kurumi.

"Yeah I guess I got, hungry oh my look at the time! it's almost time for the barbeque, all the work I was planning on doing... oh well work never turns out as planned. Come on lets go!"

Megan grabbed Kurumis arm and ran downstairs. They ran straight down. In the Hallway that they first entered stood a familiar looking face.

"Well well look who decided to show their pretty face."

"LUCYYYYYY" Squeeked Megan and ran into the arms of the DJ. He returned the hug wrapping his arms around the purple haired beauty. Kurumi decided to look for Eyepatch as she suddenly felt out of place.

"Megan why don't you introduce you to your friend?"

"Oh right Kurumi this is Lucian as I told you before"

"Oh hoooo its not often Megan talks about me with anyone"

"Well I kinda had to show off since she's Javis girlfriend and she's a huge fan of yours"

Kurumi blushed,

"Well you're not a fan anymore you're a friend now!" said Lucian and reached out his hand to greet Kurumi. She shook it and Lucian smiled... it was a warm welcoming smile.

Kurumi saw Eyepatch talking with the man named Butcher from earlier. He was wearing black jeans with a white belt and a hoody which differed from his usual attire. He wasn't packed with layers of clothing this time and his sleves were rolled up to his were both leaned over a desk looking at a map, a normal person wouldnt have seen it at this distance but with Kurumis eyes she could see clearly, it was the map of a magazine somewhere nearby apparently.

"Oh they're working again its best to leave them alone... come on we'll go see how the barbeque is going." Said Lucian.

They headed out onto the backyard. There was a pool, a grill a lot of chairs to lie down on. Sara and Ash were already enjoying the pool while John and Lucas played basketball on an old hoop attached to a clear wall of the mansion. At the grill stood Vito and Ana. Kurumi walked over.

"Hello Kurumi enjoying the house? This is Ana"

"Hello there, Sorry for this morning I was in a rush. You must be Javis girlfriend? its nice to meet you."

"Likewise"

"Take good care of him... he's a good boy but has been through a lot" Another one that wants him back to his old self... thought Kurumi.

"Oh quit dulling her down Ana she's here to enjoy herself" Interrupted Vito.

"The food is almost ready 5 more minutes" Kurumi nodded with a smile and left. She lost Lucian and Megan as soon as she went outside. She was alone now and she felt alone. Suddenly she felt a presence beside her.

"Enjoying my home? its your home now too you know" and there stood the long lost Eyepatch. Appearing out of thin air right beside her. Kurumi quickly held on to his hand and pulled up closer to him. Everyone here wants him to be back to what he was before... but she didn't.. she liked him just the way he is , calm and protective. Eyepatch looked at her with a confused expression. Kurumi chuckled.

"What can't I be happy to see you?"

Eyepatch rolled his eyes and smirked. He decided not to press on the matter any further, she would tell him when she felt like it.

"Why don't you tell me something about the house? It's your house after all"

"Well for starters the hoop that Lucas and John are playing at I decided to plug in when I was 11. I decided to be a professional basketball player after the whole spy business. I still play occasionally but not as much as I used to." Kurumi chuckled.

"What?" asked Javi and smiled.

"Nothing nothing, hi hi , its just funny imagining you in professional gear... it would NOT suit you."

"Yeah I figured that out after I started watching professional matches"

"What about the pool?"

"Oh Dad and I suddenly decided we needed a pool here, so we decided to start digging."

"You mean you dug it out with your own hands?"

"Yup we had all the workers but Dad always said phsical work always brings the most satisfying results"

"Was he right?"

"Yeah but during the first week my hands felt like they were going to fall off and go home"

"hihi"

"Dinner's ready!" Everyone assembled to a wooden picnic desk that Butcher assembled. It was enough to fit a good deal of 15 people. They all sat at the desk as Ana and Vito served the food. They all ate in the sunset. Talking about all sorts of things as they ate. After they finished Kurumi sneaked out without anyone noticing and Vito stood up to make an announcement. He lifted his glass of wine and said:

"A Toast! To my son who has returned home, found himself a beautiful young lady and plenty of great friends,even though you were knocked down you always managed to get back up and it looks like now you've gotten strong enough so that nobody can knock you down anymore, Good Job my son and happy birthday!" Everyone raised their glasses

"Yay!" screamed Angela

"Now what birthday would it be without a birthday cake!" said Ana. Out came Kurumi carrying a 3 storey chocolate cake with candles around it.

"Happy birthday to you!" She started singing and Javi smiled.

Theres no way this could be a fake smile thought Kurumi, unless... She makes him smile this way? No no that's impossible. She thought as she sang. But what if?

Everyone was singing happy birthday but the other voices were drowned out by the voice of the one he was truly listening to. The one placing his cake on the Table. Kurumi. When they were finished Javi blew out the candles. He then pulled Kurumi closer by the waist and kissed her. Everyone around whoohooed and cheered and clapped. And of course Lucas asked.

"What was your wish?"

Eyepatch, with an expressionless face looked at him placing his finger on his lips and hushed. The cold eye glare were the eyes of a killer, his trademark. Lucas was freaked out and everyone laughed. Javi grabbed two sharp knives and grinded them against each other. With a few quick moves he sliced up the cake to give everyone an equal slice.

"Humpf showoff" huffed Lucian jokingly. Eyepatch swung the knife, if it were blood on the knife it wouldve been cleaned, but since it was cake he aimed it at Lucians face. His face was now covered in chocolate cake. Everyone laughed even harder. Megan with one finger took a piece of the cake from Lucians face and ate it.

"I always knew you were sweet but this might be overdoing it"

When they were finished joking around and eating they all headed to their rooms, since Kurumi talked so much with Megan she forgot to unpack but she was too tired now.

"Ughhh I hate parties" Said Eyepatch as soon as he entered his room with Kurumi and locked the door. Kurumi thought now was a good time to ask him...

"Umm Ja-"

"Hold that thought im going for a shower first." With that he was gone Kurumi decided to unpack her stuff after all. She found a cupboard and put her stuff in with his, both of their clothes were black so she moved his stuff to one side and put hers beside them, The sound of the shower soon came from the bathroom. Eyepatch stood there, with the water flowing down onto his head, which was staring downwards. He thought about that night... the night before he broke free. He then thought how he hated parties... He then finally washed his himself and left the shower. He left the bathroom wearing only his pijama trousers.

"Alright! My turn"

He lay himself down on the bed staring up into the ceiling. Thinking about absolutely nothing. His mind was clear, face expressionless, his eyes had that cold vibe to it which they got when he killed. He lay like this for a few minutes.

"That's the Eyepatch I fell for... That's the Eyepatch that calles himself my boyfriend. That's the way I want you to stay. Everyone keeps talking about what you were back then. They keep saying they want you back it's so annoying I can't stand it! I don't want you to go back i want you to remain the way you are now! Don't leave me!" Kurumi was starting to get annoyed and raising her voice. Eyepatch rolled his eyes and got up to face Kurumi. Immediately he hugged her.

"Don't worry... I'm not going anywhere." he assured her pressing her face against his chest. Her hair was still slightly wet. After Kurumi calmed down she let go and sat opposite him on the bed.

"You seem to like wearing my t-shirts" Said Javi. Kurumi was wearing one of his black t-shirts over her underwear again.

"They are so comfy though" Eyepatch rolled his eyes as Kurumi hugged herself in his t-shirt.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Everyone is talking about something that happened three years ago... I heard the general story from Megan but... what exactly happened that changed you so much?"

"You really want to know?"

"Y-yeah with every detail."

"Are you sure? with every little detail?"

"Yes! I'm sure!" she said confidently.

"Well... I'll start from the beginning. I was sitting at my uncles restaurant when it started. They broke in killing all of the guests including my uncle in the process. They then knocked my out clean. When i woke up i was sitting strapped to a chair, and so the torture began... for 10 days straight they would think up ways to torture me to get information out of me. Little did they know I didn't know anything but they insisted on getting it out of me. Or maybe I did know but because of the tortures I forgot... I honestly have no idea. They would carve words into my skin with a dull insanely hot knife thanks to my regeneration after an hour there was no sign of it what so ever. They figured that out but decided to do it anyway. The more the better. One person in particular was the worse. A tall extremely muscular blonde guy. He was my lead torturer. Eventually he decided to cut up my stomach. He lit up a candle and placed it inside my stomach making it slowly burn away my internal organs and because of the regeneration the skin sealed with the candle still inside. after it burned out he cut up my stomach again to take it out. He knew it was out because I stopped roaring in pain. He repeated this a few times but this time he decided to add to the torture. He decided to write a novel... in my skin while the candle was burning my organs. At this point they just wanted to test the limits of my regeneration and how much pain at once I could take. Remaining Sane in a situation like that would have been impossible but there was one thing that kept me from going completely mad. Another thing that he thought up later pulling out my nails" he Showed his nails which were extremely hardened and painted black. They we're like natural blades as sharp as many of his knives. "He pulled out my nails to get to the fresh meat under them. He then lit a few candles and strapped my hand palm up. so that each candle burned one finger. All he had left now were my eyes and face and legs. Now for the eyes he decided to put a dropper of acid falling on my left eye, thats why its this colour now" The usual white of the eye was now black while the pupil and iris were red."for my right eye he squeezed out vinegar into then decided it was not heated up coals made sure they stayed burning red hot and strapped my feet to them. You can tell he had a thing for burning people and things. As I said before... there was one thing that kept me from going absolutely insane... somehow... they found out what that one thing was. They kidnapped Touka... The girl I loved. She was fierce... it was actually a short relief to see her fighting back and knocking a few of them out before they pinned her down... He started asking me. "Well how do you like this? This enough to break you." all my shouts of "Don't touch her!" didn't even phase him... He ordered his lackeys to strip her down... I think my shouts made it worse... not sure... He then proceeded to having his way with her... forcing me to watch... He raped her... right there.. in front of my eyes... and I couldn't do dog shit about it... when I tried to look away they forced my eyes open... they made me watch... As one person was opening my eyes another was engraving something in Her flesh with the same dull knife that my flesh was engraved with. I couldn't tell until later that it said "TELL ME YOU LOVE ME" I never actually told Touka what I felt towards her. All my senses were going dull but i could still feel every ounce of pain inflicted. Finally when I wouldnt do anything... he grabbed a knife and slowly... very slowly slit her throat while holding her by her hair... " Eyepatchs eyes went blank... its as if he was talking on autopilot... he wasn't reacting to anything surrounding him. At this point Kurumi was crying. "I stopped reacting to anything all the pain... I stopped feeling it as pain... I laughed as more pain was inflicted. The day after when he was changing the candle in my stomach I broke out. Snapping the chains that bound me. That moment... was when Javier Scaletta died... and Eyepatch was born. I killed the bastard... Made him choke on the very knife he tortured me with then stabbed him again and again and again and again and again and again... even after he was dead. After a few minutes of him not reacting i slapped his face around asking "Oh are you dead? Ahh that's too bad." I took up Toukas corpse that he left there to taunt me with... Covered it with my coat leaving just her face to be seen. When I opened the door of the room I was in.. I saw Butcher... My father and Ana... beating up the guards outside the what I found out to be a magazine. They looked surprisingly happy to see me... Though I wasn't happy to see them "Javi you're okay!" they all said surprised... "not thanks to you" I answered. Somewhere along all the torture my hair went snow white. I left them be with the guards. Ana was the first to realise I was holding Toukas lifeless body in my hands... She covered her mouth with her hands and had no idea what to say... none of them did. I walked away and got to the hill opposite our mansion. It's too dark to see now but there's a tree growing there where I burried Her. I swore on her grave... never to be powerless again."

Kurumi was shocked... she expected it to be bad... but not this bad... She threw her arms around Jav-... no around Eyepatch and hugged him tightly. She could feel his quickened heartbeat. That story explained so much about him to her... It explained why he was the way he was... why he was so protective, so dark,so cold and why he enjoyed killing. Compared to what he has been through death is a release.

With that they lay down on the bed... without saying a single word they both fell asleep. Kurumi slid her face down to place it on his chest. He kissed her on the head and whispered

"Goodnight" and closed his own eyes.

Yet another nightmare... this time he was in it... all of her friends from the spirits were being murdered...in cold blood... however this time she found herself in the same torture room Eyepatch was talking about, and there he was... strapped to the chair being tortured... However she was in place of Touka... She was having her throat slit slowly and began to scream but no voice came out.

"NIGHTMARE WAKE UP" She heard his voice... her eyes snapped open and she found herself back in his room with him lying on top of her. She threw herself at him crying... shaking... they both flew backwards onto the bed so now she was lying on him. Her face on his chest again, her hands cuddled up close to her face. Kurumi cuddled herself up to him making herself as small as she could to be fully wrapped by his arms.

"Just... let me stay like this for a while...please..." Her voice shook... it sounded so weak compared to her usual voice.

After a short while she fell asleep again... soundly and quietly this time. He stayed up an extra short while to make sure she was asleep. It was 2:30 am he finally found himself dozing off confused and worried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the morning Kurumi woke up first, She was lying on Eyepatchs' chest with her hands cuddled up beside her face. Eyepatch had one arm around her and the other supporting his own head. The morning sun was shining slightly into the room. His face looked so peaceful, she thought. She felt so warm and cozy, she hadn't the slightest intention of getting up. Instead She just wrapped her arms around him and hugged tighter, cuddling up tighter to him and closing her eyes again. This is how she wanted to wake up every morning. Kurumi then remembered what happened last night... his story... her nightmare... She then decided since he told her about himself... it would only be right if she told him about herself.

"Well this is one way to start a good morning" Said Eyepatch suddenly through a yawn. Kurumi was surprised by his sudden awakening but was too cozy to move so she moved her head around a bit snugling her head in his chest. Eyepatch rolled his eyes and hugged Kurumi with both hands this time.

"Hey dear..."

"Wow first time I hear that from you"

"I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Well since you told me about your past I figured I'd tell you about mine"

"But I already know whatever there is to know about your past"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were a member of the Spirits, Kurumi Tokisaki number 142, codename Nightmare, you excelled in sharpshooting, you were fast and accurate, both long and short range nobody matched your aim, you were also especially good at torture, you became highly unpopular as you killed for pleasure while the others killed to defend themselves and for assignments."

"Wow..." exclaimed Kurumi after a short pause.

"One thing I couldn't find out was... how was your aim so perfect... Your eyesight was remarkable at a young age but that doesn't explain much"

"Well..." They changed position Eyepatch sat leaning against the back of his bed while Kurumi sat leaning against him, both of them still covered by bedsheets.

"It has to do with this eye" She said as she pulled her hair back to show off her golden clock eye.

"I figured as much but how'd u get it?"

"It's not a pretty story... I was a subject of scientific experiments... since my eyesight was great they figured this eye suited me best... They injected me with chemicals to boost my eyesight even more, one time an "Accident" happened, one of the surgeons spilled some sort of acid on my eye, It burned like hell... when I finally opened my eye it turned this colour... still nobody knows why the golden clock pattern but I came to like it, It increased my eyesight but also stopped it from being improved any more, after that they introduced me to the Spirits, the rest you know."

"Hmm... that's weird... I knew I seen you somewhere before."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not heard of Project Zero?"

"Ummm thats the project that turns people into those extremely strong, with mad regenerative powers but mindless human eating monsters-"

"Ghouls" Finished Eyepatch.

"Do you know how they are created?"

"No it was a secret when I was in the institute"

"New chemical bondings are being created by scientists every day, one of those scientists invented a chemical called Xenotium, he decided to insert this chemical into a human body, It gave the subject huge strength, speed and agility, the ability to seal wounds almost instantly. Sounds great but the huge takeaway was the subjects needed nutrients from the human flesh and blood in order to use this strength, However when infected with Xenotium the subject lost his mind and was unable to think straight anymore. They became like hungry animals. However one Subject retained his mental state, this subject was one that was on the verge of death brought in from an accident involving the Italian mafia. Subject Zero, A boy, 15 years of age, the son of the leader of the Italian Mafia, also known as Javier Scaletta. The boy was somehow resistant to the negative effect of Xenotium, It would not eat away his brain cells and mentality. He had an increased strength not as well as full ghouls since his brain retained its limiters as to not rip the muscles apart while using full strength, His agility and speed were increased to that of a ghoul, The regeneration was also transfered but it was slower than in actual ghouls but only by a few seconds, and so they christened the boy a half-breed, Half-ghoul, half-human. When I was being introduced to my master who was to train me I saw you. You were being dispatched out of the institute I heard later that your transformation was completed and successful. However not long after I was released from the Institute it was raided by the government ... the scientists destroyed all of their works and so all superhuman activities were stopped, we are the last two I think"

"Wow... you know a lot"

"Gathering intel is what I do best" said Eyepatch and winked.

"I bet you do -breed Italian Mafia spy" Said Kurumi jokingly then swung a pillow in Eyepatchs face. He got hit straight in the face and put on an annoyed face. Kurumi laughed.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play huh" Said Eyepatch and threw the pillow even faster and Kurumi. She blocked it with her hand but Eyepatch was already on her. Kurumi was now lying under him and he was holding her down with his hands and his whole body.

"Not giving up yet huh?"

"Try me!" Answered Kurumi daringly lifting her head up.

"Well looks like im going to have to torture you a little..." Eyepatch cracked his index finger with his thumb.

"They all break eventually" and with that he started tickling her while still pinning her down with his body weight. She squeeked and spun around under him trying to break free, needless to say it was no use, she wasn't going anywhere if he didn't want her a while...

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT HAAHAHHAHA I GIVE I GIVE AHAHA" Eyepatch stopped tickling her. She was now lying under him face all red panting heavily.

"I told you... they all break eventually"

Kurumi smirked at him and shaked her head. Eyepatch then got off of her and leaned back against the pillow. Kurumi also returned to leaning against him. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard.

"You think they're still sleeping?" asked a familiar voice.

"I dont know go in and check" Inside stepped Sara and Angela still in their pijamas.

"Oh good morning!" Angela spoke first.

"Mornin' " answered Eyepatch,

"Could we uhh use your bathroom? Megan took the one downstairs and we feel kind of weird wandering around the mansion looking for another bathroom and Megan sent us up here" Said Sara

"Sure its over there knock yourselves out" After Sara and Angela entered the bathroom...

"WOOOOOW you've got everything in here!"

"JAAAVIII CAN I USE THIS?"

"Sure just use whatever you need"

Soon after that another knock was heard on the door. In came Lucas.

"Woah dude you've got a nice room"

"Yeah I guess"

"You even have the newest games!"

"Those are from Megan, I don't play" Lucas immediately grabbed a game, put it into the console and started playing. Eyepatch rolled his eyes... he hated crowds, Kurumi saw this, chuckled and held his hand.

After a while out came Angela in a white dressing-gown and a white towel on her head. Sara followed her.

"Oh we borrowed these... they were just lying around so I thought-"

"It's fine" She got cut short by Eyepatch.

"Well guess I should shower too." Said Kurumi and stretched. She then stood up and walked to the bathroom. The moment the door to the bathroom closed the main door opened and in walked Lucian and Megan.

"Ughhhhh great... more people..." Said Javi annoyed. He then spun to lie on his stomach and burried his face in the pillow. Looks like Megan joined Lucas in playing video games while Lucian composed a new song on his laptop. After a while with his eyes closed Eyepatch felt a small smooth hand followed by soft fabric touch his back. He lifted his head from the pillow and saw Kurumi... dressed in a completely new attire today. She was wearing a dark orange dress with black designs, the dress went 3/4 way down her legs. With that she was also wearing black high boots, black detatched gloves with orange laces. There was a bow tie on the stomach of the dress. The dress was laced on the back and left Kurumis shoulders uncovered. The detatched gloves however had a dress like effect for her hands and went over her knuckles like her dress went over her knees. To finish things off she was wearing an orange and black lolita maid headband.

Eyepatch took a second to appreciate the girl in front of him. He blushed a little then got up.

"Y-you look great" Said Eyepatch, Kurumi smiled and put her arms behind her back.

"Your turn... come on get out of bed already." She said and started dragging him out of bed.

"Jeee alright im getting up already." Eyepatch stood up yawned and stretched. He then went into the bathroom. When the sound of the shower was heard Kurumi reached into her bag. She took out a few clothes and among them was a black box. She opened the box and inside was a watch... A watch with one strap black and the other orange... the same colours as her dress... but what really caught the eye was the golden face of the watch. It looked exactly like the patern Kurumi had on her eye. She forgot to give this to him yesterday. Now that she thought about it... she had second thoughts... Would he like it? Was it too late now? While Kurumi was thinking Angela leaned over her head.

"Waaaaaatcha lookin at" Kurumi jumped and Angela laughed.

"It's nothing... "

"It doesnt look like nothing" Said Angela and snached the box away.

"Uhhhhh fancy... He'll love it"

"Thanks... wait how did you?" Asked Krumi confused. Angela winked

"But what if he doesn't like it... there's always that possibility"

"Oh please... HEY EVERYONE" Everyone suddenly turned their attention to Angela holding up the box with the watch.

"Will he like it or not?"

"Oh yeah definitely"answered Sara.

"Yup 100 percent" agreed Megan.

"There you have it" Said Angela handing back the box to Kurumi.

"Wait will who like it? I dont get it?" Asked Lucas confused.

"Neither do I" Agreed Lucian.

"Oh guys are so slow when it comes to this stuff huh?" Stated Sara.

"Yup" Agreed Megan.

"Slow when it comes to what stuff?" Asked Eyepatch walking out of the bathroom. He had only Black Jeans on and was shirtless. He had a white towel on his head and shoulders.

"At... wow..." Started Angela who was now staring at the shirtless Javi with a clear blush. Sara was the same. Megan smiled and nodded with a satisfied look on her face.

"You still have an amazing effect on girls Javi... now that you act cold they are drawn to you even more." Stated Megan. Eyepatch rolled his eyes. Kurumi gave Angela and Sara the death stare jokingly while wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"MINE!" Exclaimed Kurumi. The girls exploded laughing.

"Damn man you're pale..." said Lucas. Eyepatch shrugged.

"I know I know!" Shouted Angela,

"Lets go to the beach! You know the one all the signs point to, Javi can get at least a little tanned and I wouldnt mind some sun bathing either."

"Sure im down" answered Javi,

"Me too" Kurumi followed,

"Ehh fine I promised I'd bring you after all..." Sighed Lucas,

"Yaaaaaaay finally." She squeeked.

"Anyway Javi... Kurumi has something for you" Stated Angela.

"Oh?" He looked down at Kurumi who slowly let him go. This time he also looked at the strange black box she was holding. Kurumis cheeks went a slight shade of pink.

"It was your birthday yesterday and I still didn't give you a present yet so..." Kurumi handed Eyepatch the box. Kurumi looked nervous. He opened the box and looked at the watch. His eyes immediately lit up once he saw it, as it reminded him of her so much. The straps matching her dress, the golden face matching her eye. He loved it but he didn't show it at first. He wanted to tease Kurumi a bit. Eyepatch kept his emotionless face on as he took the watch out of the box and put it on. After a short moment of pause and silence Eyepatch smiled.

"Thanks Nightmare" He said which made Kurumi happier than ever. Everyone else looked extremely confused but Kurumi understood. She loved that codename and it was all that mattered. She hugged Eyepatch even stronger this time. He put a hand on hear head and petted her hair.

"Excuse me Sir" Walters voice was heard from outside the door.

"Come on in Walter... I told you to just come in my room and not waste time."

"Right sorry... anyway Mrs. Ana says breakfast is ready and Mr. Butcher wants to see you after breakfast. He says "It's ready."

"Lovely, Thank you Walter" Walter bowed in response and left.

"Well then... let's go eat... im starving."

"Wait.. What's ready?" Asked Kurumi.

"You'll see" Said Eyepatch and began to leave.

"Shouldn't you put on a shirt or something first?" Added Kurumi suggesting at Angela and Sara who we're still awestruck.

Eyepatch yawned, "Is that really necessary? Alright fine." He walked over to the cupboard, He pulled out a black t-shirt with three white stripes at the bottom pointing downwards like arrows. Afterwards followed a white jumper... it was zipped up and turtle neck, like most of his jumpers, this one however also had a hood with fur. He put it on but didn't zip it up. For comfort he started looking for his mask to put it in his pocket. Suddenly Kurumi handed him the mask, discretely so nobody noticed. Eyepatch took it without a word and smiled lightly... since he met her he smiled a lot more, it felt odd for him but he didn't mind. Everyone was already going out of the room.

"If you two don't hurry up im eating your share too!" Shouted rolled his eyes.

"Right... let's hurry up or she really will..." During breakfast they sat in the same seats as last time... with a small exception... John was nowhere to be seen. Vito was also gone but that was normal. In Vitos place sat Ana, in her typical white set of clothes. Eyepatch ate in silence everyone was engaged in their own conversations. Lucas and Lucian were talking about music. Angela and Kurumi were talking about boys, make-up and shopping. Angela was complementing Kurumis outfit. Megan joined them. The only one that seemed off was Sara, she was staring down at her pancakes with a worried look on her face.

"Excuse me" She finally said to Ana.

"Yes dear?"

"Is John around anywhere? He wasn't with us in the morning and he's not here at breakfast either... he never disappears like this..."

"Oh left in the morning... before any of you woke up, he said he had something important to take care of and to not tell you unless you asked."

"Hey Sara..." Interupted Javi.

"Huh?" Sara now turned her attention to him.

"Don't worry about him... He's a walking mountain nothing will happen to him."

"I know I know... he just never disappears without telling me where he goes... and now we are in a foreign country. I also wanted him to go to the beach with us... you know he is still kind of awkward around you."

"Yeah I figured as much. He doesn't talk at all."

"Tell you what... Javi you're all going to that beach right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well ill send him over there once he arrives and you go on ahead... sound good?"

Eyepatch turned to Sara without a word.

"Y-yeah okay..." She answered. Suddenly Angela called Sara to join their conversation. Eyepatch was left alone with his food. He finished the meal in silence.

"That's an interesting bunch you got there..." said Butcher suddenly appearing behind Eyepatchs placed a hand on the back of the chair.

"Yeah I guess."

"I thought you didn't like crowds."

"That's because I don't, anyway... you said it was ready?"

"Yeah I just finished it last night, I was surprised by your message last week but I did it anyway, I understood yesterday, how did you-"

"Not here... let's go to your office. Hey Kurumi." She turned her attention to him,

"Come over to the garage when you're done" Eyepatch then stood up and together with Butcher they left the dining room. They went over to the garage... they called it the garage even though it was more like a huge warehouse. Inside was Eyepatchs car, a lot of the dark mercedes cars that Vitos mafia used. Beside Eyepatchs lykan was a red 1968 cadillac deville, and a blue 1968 ford mustang with two white stripes going down the middle of the car. At the end of the warehouse were stairs leading up into a room that was up on a height in the corner. It wasn't a big room but not a small one either. Eyepatch and Butcher walked up the stairs and into the room. Inside there was a desk in the middle back of the room. Behind it was a shelf on the right and on the left. The one of the left had whiskey, glasses and pictures. The one on the right had books and letters. On the left of the room was a t.v facing towards the desk. The room was overall filled with desks and papers on them but everything was neatly arranged. The door and the wall to the right had the top half of the wall as windows. On the desk lay two guns... a flintlock pistol and rifle. Eyepatch took a deep look at them... they matched her, they were hers after all.

"I had them laying around as a memory. I was really surprised when you told me to restore them because you found the one they belong to. I thought they all died."

"She survived... by mere luck and coincidence too... It just so happened that I was in the vicinity and one of the guards was a contract on my list."

"Have you told her that it was you who distracted the guards?"

"No... I don't think she realises that either, I dont intend on bringing it up either... those are painful memories even for her."

"I see..."

"Anyway Butch... there was something else I wanted to ask of you"

"What is it?"

Eyepatch took off his jumper and placed it beside the guns on the desk. He then took of his shirt.

"Wait is that?" Exclaimed Butcher looking at the scar on his arm that remained after the gunshot.

"A scar..." Eyepatch finished.

"But that's impossible"

"If it was impossible then what is this?"

Butcher walked up and inspected the scar up close. He touched the skin. with his cold hand.

"When did you get this?"

"Two days ago, I was shot and the wound wouldn't heal, Kurumi later removed the bullet and bandaged it up. I removed the bandage this morning to find a scar in its place... it looks like it healed after the bullet was removed but it left a scar."

"Huh... interesting... do you have the bullet still by any chance?"

"Yeah I have it here." Eyepatch reached into the pocket of his black jeans and pulled out a white hankerchief. He opened it up and inside was the bullet, it was a bit squished from hitting his bone but that was the bullet. He handed it to Butcher.

"Interesting... I'll have to look into it."

"Thanks Butch." Eyepatch got dressed again and heard,

"- are those?" Came Kurumis voice from the door.

"Yup..." Said Eyepatch without turning around. Kurumi walked up slowly with her eyes wide open... as if she didn't believe what was happening. She pulled out her hand to touch the guns, then stopped and touched the desk instead.

"Don't hesitate... go on" Eyepatch reassured her. Kurumi took up the pistol in her hand. It felt familiar. She took it and pointed it out of the window. She then took the rifle up in her other hand. They were both light so she one-handed them. She pointed the rifle out with her right hand and held the pistol pointing upwards. She looked like a child that thought they lost their toy and now found it again. She was delighted.

"Maybe not in here... I want my office in one piece."

"Thank you..." She said to Butcher and gave him a hug. He returned it and patted her on the head.

"No problem" Butcher looked like a father hugging his daughter.

"It will be kind of hard to carry them around though..."

"Oh thats not a problem" She placed the pistol in the laces on the back like Eyepatch held his on his belt. She then placed her in a hidden pocket at her waist which sent the rifle down along her leg... from a normal point of view you couldn't tell she had anything. She could move around normally and the guns wouldn't be spotted.

"Hmm neat little trick" Said Butcher impressed. "Anyway you said you guys were heading to the beach? You should get going or it'll get too crowded. I'll look into this for you."

They then headed downstairs where Lucas, Angela and the others were already waiting. Kurumi had a huge smile on her face.

"My my you look pleased... did something happen?" Kurumi suddenly got worried... she wasn't sure if she wanted to reveal her past to them just yet. She wasn't sure how to answer. Luckily Eyepatch took the lead. He put his hand around Kurumis arms and pulled her head over to his with his right hand, hugging her.

"Oh nothing in particular" Said Eyepatch and winked at Angela. She laughed and shrugged it off.

"Anyway... we wont fit in your car Javi and there is not enough space in Lucians, so what should we do?" Said Sara

"Hey Lucas" Butcher shouted from his office. A pair of keys flew and Lucas managed to catch them.

"Take my car... I was going to give it to you anyway when you were planning to leave but oh well... HAVE FUN ALL OF YOU" he said and went back into his office.

"Well... thats that problem sorted." Said Eyepatch with his usual unemotional quiet voice.

"Well then lets gooooooo!" Shouted Angela and jumped into the red cabrio.

"Angie... wrong car... the blue one is Butchers" Said Eyepatch... Angela went red on the face while everyone except for Eyepatch laughed.

"Oops." She switched cars and now sat in the blue mustang, Lucas put their bags in the boot and then sat in the drivers seat.

Sara sat in Lucians car.. which was one of the black mercedes. She could tell because Megan was standing right beside it. Lucian sat inside followed by Megan. Eyepatch was the last to sit in his, inside he saw a black leather bag, Inside was a black Bikini and his black swim-shorts. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Kurumi.

"What? I packed you, the towels are in Angies bag." Eyepatch rolled his eyes.

"Always prepared I see." He started the car and pressed the accelerate pedal, sending two roars out into the warehouse. Lucian answered with another roar. Lucas then followed with another. The girls had no idea what was going on but the boys knew well. It was their way of telling each other they were ready for the road. Eyepatch then led the way out of the warehouse and to the beach. The journey didn't take them more than five minutes. When they arrived they parked their cars beside each other but place was packed... Lucas and Angela hesitated to get out. Eyepatch and Kurumi stepped out instantly. Lucas and Angela decided to follow to at least ask. Kurumi took her bag out with her. Sara left Lucians car.

"Sorry we can't keep you guys company we have places to go and people to meet I'll see you later" Said Megan and winked. Lucian then drove off.

"Umm... Javi... there doesn't seem to be a spot..."

"Leave that to me."

A man suddenly walked up to them. He had a thick mustache, was very tanned and had black hair.

"Ah Javier sei tornato, come stai?" He said

(Ah Javier you're back, how are you?)

"Sono grande roberto, grazie" Answered Javi.

(I'm great roberto, Thank you)

"È fantastico!"

(That's great!)

"La spiaggia sembra piena oggi."

(The beach looks full today)

"Oh non ti preoccupare, ti libereremo un posto per te."

(oh dont worry, we'll get a place for yourself)

"Gracie"

(Thanks)

The man began to leave. Everyone looked at Eyepatch as if he had two heads.

"What?"

"I didn't know your Italian was so good... I mean I wouldn't be able to tell you're Italian if I didn't know." Said Lucas.

"Ahh... Anyway follow him he will lead you to a free spot. Kurumi and I have to go change." Said Eyepatch as the other girls already had their Bikinis on.

"Sure"

With that they parted ways. Eyepatch sighed...

"I hate crowds..." He whispered. Kurumi chuckled.

"Well at least you're here... so I dont feel like completely killing everyone present."

Kurumis chuckle turned into a laugh. Any normal person would get scared and nervous... this is why he felt comfortable around her... She had a cute side, and yet had a steady minded cold blooded killer side... call it a split personality but she had it all in one. Kind of like he did really. They both went into the changing rooms without saying a word to each other. Eyepatch got changed quickly leaving his clothes and guns in a locker and putting a lock on it. He left the changing rooms. Kurumi wasn't out yet. He sat on the low wall opposite the changing rooms. He could see a barbeque stall beside the changing rooms... He wondered if he should order something but decided not to as he was planning on swimming put his head down as if planning to take a nap. After a while a group of 3 girls stumbled up to him...

"Hey handsome." said one of them. Eyepatch raised his head. Two of the girls had brown hair and one was blond. They had nice model like bodies. However they were unnaturally skinny.

"You alone?" Said the one blond girl who spoke earlier.

Eyepatch didn't answer... he was not interested in having a conversation with them.

"Because if you areeee... how about we keep you company." The girl took Eyepatch underarm, just like Kurumi walks with him, and started pushing her body against his. One of the brunette girls grabbed his second hand the same way while the last sat on his lap.

"Just what do you three think you're doing?" He asked.

"Oh come on don't be like that... have some fun with us."

"You know this isn't a good idea right?"

"Oh? Then will you punish us?" Eyepatch chuckled. Horny teenage girls... lovely.

"No... I... Won't... but she will." He said as he nodded towards Kurumi who now left the changing rooms.

"Oh is she your girlfriend? well you're ours now" She said and tightened her grip on his hand. Eyepatch began getting annoyed... he didn't like people touching him, Kurumi and Butcher were exceptions. Kurumi walked up to them and stopped in front of them. She could see Eyepatch was annoyed by their presence.

"Hey... too bad you just lost your date... he's ours now."

"Let me just say one thing here..." Exclaimed Eyepatch.

"She's the... DANGEROUSLY Jealous type..." Kurumi took her hand from behind her back which she was hiding all the time. She had a knife in her hand. a butchers knife probably from the barbeque stall.

"Three... two... one..." Kurumi swung the knife at the girl sitting on his lap... *thump* and decapitated her. She then moved spun the knife in her hand to hold it the opposite direction now and stabbed the other brunette girl in the neck... The two bodies fell to the ground, breathless. The blond girl was now in shock. She let go of him and started running. The girl ran several meters. Kurumi threw a knife after her which went straight through her head. She suddenly was hit by worry... Did she over do it in front of him? What did he think?

Eyepatch let out a huge laugh. Someone screamed. Eyepatch stood up and took Kurumis hand. He then walked away from the scene with her. While they were walking he looked at Kurumi in her black bikini. She had a slim figure,flat stomach and silk soft skin. The black colour really suited her. Kurumi realised he was looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing... just thinking about how good you looked..." Kurumi blushed...

"That's a straightforward answer..."

"Whats the point of lying about it?"

"S-so do I look good"

"Oh yeah, the black colour really suits you."

"T-thanks..."

"By the way..."

"Huh?"

"Back there..." Uh-oh... here it comes thought Kurumi.

"At the end... you looked worried about something? Can I ask what?"

"Wait... you're not getting mad?"

"Why would I? Sweetheart I do things like that for breakfast... you should know more than anyone. Only thing is... don't worry about what others think. Im guessing someone didn't like it when you killed people like that? Well promise me this... don't hold back, because I see that you have been... a lot isn't that right?"

"Y-yeah..." So he did notice...

"Well don't... just be yourself okay? to the fullest Kurumi... the cute part of you is only half of you... and it kind of pisses me off that you are not yourself fully. So promise me... don't hold back anymore okay?"

"M-mhm okay"

"Good now lets go join the others."

Kurumi thought about what he just said... He had noticed... even though she wasn't showing it he noticed... how did he do that? He must have been watching her closely. He accepted her as she was though... which was what mattered... He wants to stay with her even though he knows what she is like. She didn't feel like this for a long time now, since all of her friends we're killed a few years ago everyone was always scared and steered clear of her, she learned to adapt and not show her "other side" as he named it. Now there was no need for her to hide it anymore... that thought made her happy. Both of them walked up to where Angela and Sara were now sunbathing. They also layed out three other blankets for Kurumi, Eyepatch and Lucas.

"Hey what took you so long"

"Ahh someone stopped us."

Angela nodded, that answer satisfied her.

"Anyway come join us Kurumi... The sun feels greeeeat" Added Angela.

"Hey Javi come play some Volleyball!" shouted Lucas, and so their day on the beach began. They played Volleyball, swam in the sea, sunbathed, ate ice-cream and tasted more italian meals at a restaurant nearby. When Lucas fell asleep the girls burried him in sand. Time rushed by fast and before they knew it, it was evening time. Eyepatch decided to take a quick nap before they headed back. Suddenly Lucas woke him up.

"Hey... Hey bro wake up." Eyepatch opened his eyes slowly... annoyed.

"What is it?" He said in a sleepy voice.

"The girls... they're gone... they went to change and havn't come back yet..."

"They're probably still changing... girls take like 60 years to get dressed, and when theres three of them... even longer because they have to talk while they change."

"Dude... it's been an hour."

"Okay I guess that's kind of long..."

"Angela isn't picking her phone up... it's turned off... she never has it turned off... and when I went to check on them, I asked a girl if she could check but there was nobody there"

"Hmmm... and Kurumi didn't meantion anything to me either... right let's get changed and look for them." and so they did. Javi changed back into his t-shirt and white jumper and black jeans. It was getting dark so it also got cold. When he left the changing rooms he noticed something at the door. It was a black strand of hair.

"Wow dude how did you even notice that" Asked Lucas amazed.

"Because of the smell... Kurumis hair gives off a strong smell of a mix of both coconuts and vanilla. She has strong hair which means she didn't go willingly, someone got the jump on her... her reactions must be slowed... I'll help her work on that later..." Javi was now in full Eyepatch work mode... heartless cold blooded killer that could track down anyone, anywhere.

"Wow... you sure have experience with this... I guess that's just Eyepatch for you"

He knew? Of course he knew... Butcher is his father after all.

"Does Angela know?"

"She suspects something... she's not certain though. John and Sara have no idea though..."

There was a moment of silence after that. Eyepatch inspected the ground around the Changing rooms.

"Hmm a car pulled up here... then stopped and went speeding by... this was about 20-30 minutes ago."

"I wonder if they are okay..."

"I wouldnt be worried about the girls... since Kurumi is with them i'd be more worried about the ones that kidnapped them."

Meanwhile,

Kurumi awoke tied to a chair. She was sitting in a chair in the middle of a huge empty hall.

"So you are finally awake." Said a familiar voice.

"Should have figured something was wrong with you once you left early in the morning without saying a word... John."

"Sorry about this Kurumi... we we're planning on snatching him with Michael driving him down here but he decided to take you guys with him... no idea why he did that." Kurumi felt the Ropes on her hands losen. They were amateur bindings. She could take them apart easily.

"What do you want from him anyway?"

"Well he is the father of Vito Scaletta... crushing him and having him captive would be of benefit to many people..." Kurumi chuckled.

"Crushing him? do you even know who you're up against here? he is no ordinary boy"

"What ever do you mean..."

"Come here and i'll tell you..." John started walking up to Kurumi... slowly but he did... he fell for it. When he got near he relaxed a bit...

"Why am I so worried... you're just a cute girl who's tied up..." That instant Kurumi headbutted him knocking him out clean and pushing him to the side with one hand so that he wouldnt fall onto her... She then tied him up in his place with proper knots. After a few minutes he woke up.

"W-w-w- wait what?!"

"You need to stop judging a book by its cover Johnny... now lets have some fun shall we?" Kurumi pulled over a moving table with torture tools on it.

"You werent planning on using them on him now did you? or maybe you wanted to use them on me?"

"What if I was?" He said cockily.

"Then you would highly regret it where do we get started..."

Eyepatch drove like a maniac Driving past everyone he sees. Lucas kept up easily in his mustang though. They kept communicated with their phones. Eyepatch found out where to find them. They were in a old dock downtown. That dock was abandoned and unused... officially... unofficially it was the source of many trades. The police got payed to keep their hands off of it. Eyepatch overheard someone talking about a man in a blue torn uniform bodysuit that looked like the operator of a crane truck. Eyepatch knew those uniforms were only used in the old docks... the new ones had red suits. It was the only lead they had and hopefully it was the right one. Following the cars tire marks on the ground was impossible once it got onto the main road.

"Hey Lucas... you realise things might get messy?" Asked Eyepatch suddenly.

"Yeah I know...Im prepared... but you also have to be prepared to reveal your identity to the others."

"Yeah I know... I dont really care"

"And you dont care they might leave you?"

"Not in the slightest"

"Wow..."

"What?"

"I just didnt think you were so cold."

"Lucas... treat people with the same amount of respect they treat you... and don't keep people near you that only see the good in you... keep people near you that see the bad in you and still want to stay"

"That's a reasonable way of living..."

"Anyway we're here..." Finished Eyepatch and pulled the car over. They were in front of a warehouse... a lot of them actually. Lucas pulled over right beside him.

"Wow this sure is a-" Eyepatch cut him short. He put a hand on his mouth and pushed him against the wall.. signalising to be quiet.

"Man those two are hot... too bad they are our captives." Said a guy behind the wall, in a deep voice.

"Yeah especially that brunette one, I bet she would be good at sucking it ya know"

Lucas' eyes widened... he was pissed. Eyepatch took his hand off of his mouth. He reached behind his back and took out a knife.

"I take out the one on the left you take the one on the left." Lucas nodded... this was no time for questions or arguments especially not with someone as skilled at these operations as Eyepatch. They executed the killing perfectly synchronised. Lucas spat on the guys corpse.

"Suck on that motherfucker." Eyepatch smiled... he loved revenge.

"Now... lets go..." He led Lucas through the shadows. Eyepatch eyed the area...

"Watch and learn Lucas... this will come in handy. Watch how they move, if you are looking for someone who has been kidnapped then its pretty easy to find them"

"How is it easy? this place is massive"

"Exactly... so the guards wont be everywhere... they will fortify the place that is important to them."

"And how does that help exactly? it will be like trying to break a chain..."

"Every chain has a weak link... if you know where to look." They soon found the warehouse they were looking for. Outside were 4 guards ...

"Only four huh?" Whispered Lucas...

"Nope... there is one in the building beside us... upstairs watching with a sniper rifle. We could use that rifle. However there is also another 2 snipers in the building ahead watching this building."

"Then how to we sneak in?"

"Cause a distraction watch"

Eyepatch grabbed a stone from the ground. It was about the size of a tennis ball.

"We're going to have to do this fast... Once i throw it run into the warehouse here. Ready?" Lucas was getting some hard training right now... he didnt even ask for this. He just wanted to spend the day with Angela and now he was in the middle of matters he never really thought he would be involved in. Lucas nodded to Eyepatch, who then tossed the stone as if it were to hop on the pond. Lucas quickly ran into the warehouse as soon as the stone hit the ground for the first time. Eyepatch was already in the warehouse when Lucas ran in. He had already stabbed the sniper and taken control of his position. The rifle was not muted as if one of the snipers shot the rest would be brought to attention... This station was useless...

"Lucas..." He said jumping down from the top of the warehouse.

"Wait how did you?"

"This is not the time for questions... the strategy wont work the rifle isnt muted... wait here."

Eyepatch left the warehouse. He snuck up on the four guards standing at the entrance. Two of the guards he took out by sneaking up to them and stabbing them in the neck. The third had spotted him and was now going for a swing with his own knife. Eyepatch ducked under his arm and stabbed him clean in the side of the guys head stabbing straight through. The fourth guard was already pulling out his gun, but was much too slow. Eyepatch took a knife from the stabbed guard and threw it in between the guys head. Lucas was watching this awestruck. He blinked and Eyepatch was gone. He was now up dealing with the two snipers. He stabbed them both impaling them to the ground by the neck. He then signalised with a flashlight of one of the snipers that the path was clear. Angela and Sara were locked in different cells. There were locks on the gates but Eyepatch had no time to pick locks. He didnt think of taking the key from one of the guards... instead he just took the gate out with his hands. Lucas immediately ran and hugged Angela. She returned the hug with a smile and cry. Sara seemed to be in shock.

"She has been like this ever since John showed up and knocked Kurumi out." Said Angela.

"Speaking of! you must hurry they took her to the warehouse at the end of the compound."

No more words were needed. Eyepatch was out the door. There were a lot of guards here... looks like they focused most of their defences here. Nothing he couldnt get through. He snuk by without being noticed. He couldnt enter the warehouse through the main door so he decided to cut out a new entrance. He stepped in but what he saw was not what he was expecting... John was sitting in the chair... in the middle of the hall. Kurumi was standing above him with something that looked like a giant pincers but had cutting edges at the end. John was missing a few fingers and his face was bleeding heavily.

"Ja-Javi he help me She... she's crazy." He pleaded. Eyepatch walked up with an emotionless gaze. He pulled out one of his knives as he stood beside Kurumi. A small light of hope appeared in Johns eyes. Eyepatch smiled...

"And so am I" He said in an evil voice stabbing the knife into Johns right hand. A huge scream was heard.

"Hey sweetheart how have you been?" Asked Javi.

"Pretty bad really... I didn't manage to get anything out of him other than where Michael is... but we know that already"

"I guess we will get the rest out of Michael."

"So can I kill him now?"

"Not yet Nightmare, There is still one more thing this cockroach has to do."

Eyepatch took the knife out of Johns right hand.

"IS this how you treat your friends asshole?" Asked John angrily.

"Friend? Who? I you don't have friends. Snitches end up in ditches... and nobody wants to be friends with a snitch." He then cut up the ropes binding John to the chair, grabbed him by the neck and dragged him out onto the courtyard. Kurumi followed in silence. Outside were Lucas, Angela, Sara and now Butcher.

"Butch" said Eyepatch

"Lucas called me said you were heading to this warehouse... I thought my son could use a hand."

"Lucas did just fine. Anyway... talk worm" Said Eyepatch pushing John onto the looked at him with no emotions.

"Sara... I'd pull myself together if I were you... This guy never loved you" Said Kurumi finally.

"Is that true?" John did not answer.

"Oh yes its true...He was under heavy pain while confessing so he couldn't lie." Said Kurumi and made a clink sound with the pincers as the blades hit against each other. A moment of silence followed.

"Yeah it's true.." Said John finally,

"I never liked you... you were just a way of getting to Javi. Your fault for falling for me. Dont you know one sided love is toxic? I just used the opportunity that Angela was planning on inviting Javi and Kurumi to get close to Javi."

"Didn't work out for you now did it" Added Eyepatch.

"Yeah in fact I hated you... The stupid stories I pretended to listen to and had to pretend that I care."

"Why you!" Lucas lost it and ran up to John to punch him.

"PSYCHE" John pulled out a detonator from out under his jacket.

"LUCAS NO!" Butcher jumped in front of lucas to protect him. Eyepatch covered Kurumi. Angela grabbed Sara and jumped behind a plate of Metal that was just lying around.

John activated the Bomb and detonated himself. The impact hit Eyepatch by sending him flying across but he managed to shield Kurumi from the damage... They both flew and Eyepatch turned on his side mid flight wrapping his hands around Kurumis head. Eyepatch stood up almost immediately.

"You alright?" He whispered to Kurumi.

"JAVI HELP!" He heard Angela cry out. He looked over... It was Butcher... who was lying on top of Lucas. Eyepatch quickly ran over. Butcher wasn't so lucky with the impact... He was the closest to it. His body was sent flying down. Since he was big most of his damage was on his back... It was still a lot. It wasn't hard to guess... he was dead. Eyepatch cursed under his breath. Kurumi was more shocked at Butchers death... He was so nice to her, and ended up dead... Eyepatch was too busy to be sad now. It was Lucas. His right arm and leg were blown off clean by the explosion and half of his face was burned off.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD JAVI WHAT DO I DO"

"Stop panicking for one." Said Eyepatch calmly.

"He is still breathing... We dont have much time though."

"We have to take him to a hospital or something!"

"No hosital will treath these kind of wounds... and even if they do he will be disabled for the rest of his life... Im taking him to Ana... She can help him. Give Kurumi the Keys to Lucas' mustang and come back to the mansion." Eyepatch scooped Lucas up in his hands and quickly went to his car. With his speed it didn't take long. He put him in the passenger seat and drove back to the mansion... He arrived in less than a minute. Busting through the door of the mansion he ran into the mansion.

"WALTER GET ANA DOWN TO THE LAB... QUICK!" Javi carried Lucas down the stairs and into the basement. Down in the basement was a Laboratorium. He put Lucas on the table and splashed some acid that Ana used for surgery onto Lucas' face arm and leg to stop the bleeding. Ana arrived in a mere matter of seconds.

"Im here Javi what happened"

"Explosion, arm and leg ripped off and half of his face burned... need your help I already stopped the bleeding"

"Okay good... now take these... and put them here. Hold up his hand first."

Ana did a few quick measurements and adjusted the damage.

"Javi... I'm afraid theres not much we can do..." Javi cursed and punched the table.

"Wait..." He suddely got an idea.

"What about?"

"You mean to use him as our first guinea pig?" asked Ana.

"It's not like we have a choice... conditions are perfectly matching..."

"Alright... If it can save this boy then let's do it!"


End file.
